


30 Days of Mavin

by AJPets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, But im gonna try, Gonna try to do it, Im not sure i can update everyday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJPets/pseuds/AJPets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying to beat the 30 Day Challenge, I can't guarantee I can update everyday, but I'm gonna try.</p><p>Edit: Finished!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try my best to do this day to day, but I can guarantee anything.

The night air was cold against their skin as they walked side by side back to Gavin’s apartment. Even with Austin’s slight smog, the stars glittered and twinkled above them, a trillion beautiful blazing suns decorating the dark evening sky. The moon hung high above them, seemingly glowing as it bathed the street in pale silver, giving their surroundings a serene, whimsical aura. 

 

Beside him, Gavin was smiling faintly, eyes closed as he relished in the cool night air. A gentle, chilly breeze rushed over them and though Michael was warm beneath the cover of his black beanie, he watched as the wind danced through the Brit's wild hair in a way that almost made him jealous. He had the sudden desire to thread his own fingers through the dirty blond mane, feel the silky touch against his palm. The calm wind passed before his train of thought could wander, leaving the man's hair even messier than before and if possible, making him that much more attractive. 

 

Michael bit his lip and blushed as he turned away, hoping he hadn't been caught. But if he had, Gavin didn't give anything away, humming a foreign tune under his breath as they continued along the cracked sidewalk. 

 

The Brit's cheeks are dusted pink and Michael can see where the flushed skin travels down Gavin's jaw and neck, before disappearing down inside the collar of his shirt. He wants to explore just how far the blush goes, follow it with his fingers.. 

 

It was really starting to feel unfair that Gavin could look so- so fucking gorgeous without even trying. Michael shakes the thought away quickly before his face can get any redder.

 

His cheeks were still pink, both from the cold and Gavin’s unfair attractiveness. Michael brushes his knuckles against the Brit’s hand suggestively. He doesn't want to scare Gavin off by holding hands on the first date, but Michael can't seem to help himself. 

 

Smiling down at the ground timidly he moves to pull away just as warm, slender fingers slide between his own and hold tightly. He grins, looking down to see their hands twined together, swinging them slightly just to test the grip and giggling like a child when Gavin squeezes back in response.

 

The usually outspoken man is abnormally quiet, biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt to hide a grin, but it still reaches his eyes, little crows feet appearing next to the beautiful blue green gems. 

 

Both of them are quite as they near Gavin's apartment complex, swinging their joined hands and enjoying the serene moonlit walk, such a rare sight in a city like this.

 

Looking down at their hands again, Michael hopes he and Gavin can have something as precious as this moment.


	2. Cuddling Someplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, Cuddling!
> 
> Rainy days aren't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was working on this one since yesterday. That doesn't count as cheating, right?

Honestly, how likely was it that his heater was gonna break down on the coldest fucking day of the year? Gavin groans and pulls the plush blanket tighter around his shoulders, grumbling as he tries to snuggle further into the hard couch. The rain outside was coming down in buckets, harsh and unrelenting as it pounded against the roof, a constant, rhythmic beat that’s faded into white noise after three hours. He can barely hear the movie playing over his own chattering teeth and he’d reach over for the remote if it didn't mean leaving the heat of his quilted fortress. 

 

But even with two covers and his thin duvet, he can still feel the cold air seeping in through the layers of his soft stronghold. Gavin grits his teeth and tries not to growl. It’s just so bloody cold and really, Michael’s presence isn't helping. 

 

Right now, all he wants to do is press himself as close to his boyfriend as possible, but he's not even sure if Michael would be comfortable with that just yet. They've been dating for less than a month and he doesn't want to freak him out by moving too fast. Even if he still feels colder than ice under all these blankets and Michael looks like the warmest person on the planet. He’s bundled up in a comforter and wearing a pair of sweatpants, curled up against the cold.

 

Definitely not helpful.

 

He’d thought it would have been a good idea to invite Michael over today, just to play some video games or watch tv, maybe go for lunch afterwards. Now they were both stuck inside, held hostage by the downpour and there's no way either of them were going out in this storm. Gavin had practically flown from his seat the moment Michael suggested he actually leave in the middle of this rain. God forbid he get in an accident or lose control on the road driving home. His stomach dropped at the idea of Michael stranded, bleeding out somewhere on the side of the road.

 

So now they were both slowly freezing to death in his apartment. Gavin was contemplating the risks of getting up to see if he could find another blanket, trying to calculate how long I'd take until he froze solid. There's a ruffle of sheets beside him and suddenly he finds himself being pulled back against Michael’s chest. The Brit gasps and has to hold back a heavy sigh because, Jesus Christ, this is just what he needed. 

 

Heat slowly warms his frost riddled bones and with a content groan, he sinks back against his boyfriend’s chest, head resting onto his shoulder. A smile stretches across Gavin’s face when strong arms wrap around his waist, keeping him pleasantly trapped in Michael’s warm embrace. The Brit tilt’s his head back so his lips barely graze Michael’s jaw, a feather light kiss in silent ‘Thank you’. 

 

With the thundering rain and the television’s soft glow, it’s not long before both of them have fallen asleep to the weather’s soothing lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone pray for an update tomorrow!


	3. Playing Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, Video Games!
> 
> Michael and Gavin in their natural habitat. Doing some... additional things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta admit, I'm pretty proud of this one.

"Ahhhh, no, no, no, no!" Gavin wailed as he desperately tried to keep his place in first, so close to finish line just as he's hit with a blue shell, spinning him into seventh as Michael's character zooms past him, taking the gold. Michael is cackling at the look of desperation on his boyfriend's face as he falls back against the sofa and watches as the Brit lies flat on the floor, staring angrily at the ceiling. "That was cheap, Michael." 

He's still trying to hold back a few giggles, taking a few deep breaths in until he can speak without laughing. "I can't really say I'm sorry, cause' I'm not. Do you wanna play something else?" Michael offers, his gloating grin still evident. Gavin takes one glance at him and he's reaching for his abandoned Wii remote, a new look of confidence masking his previous disappointment. 

Three races and a pack of beer later, both of them are tipsy and Michael's on his way to a fifth victory, both of them practically screaming as he and Gavin approach the black and white checkered line, mashing the buttons furiously. The Brit is so close to winning, barely taking the lead in front of him and Michael’s on his feet a moment later, desperately trying to keep the lead. He runs through an item block and impatiently whines, praying for something useful and fast. Three seconds later, he’s blessed by some unseen deity and gifted with a red shell. Michael doesn't waste anytime with practical planning, just jabbing at all the buttons until the item is launched and he yells out triumphantly. With great satisfaction he watches as Gavin’s expression changes from optimistic and hopeful to confused, then finally settling on anguish as the shell crashes against his cart. 

Michael is in absolute pieces, gasping for breath and trying to recover from his laughing fit as he watches his boyfriend’s look of despair and betrayal turn to utter irritation as he tosses the controller in his general direction, where it harmlessly lands on the couch beside him. The redhead eventually gets himself under control, getting up to try and walk off the dizzy haze that seems to have surrounded him before falling back into an old armchair next to the coffee table. He's still wheezing when he tries to speak.

"O-oh God, Gav, I can't-" Michael pauses to laugh, trying to suppress the elated sound. "H-how do you lose, seven times in a row?" The only response he gets from the Brit is a muffled 'Shut up', as Gavin covers his face with a spare throw pillow. The Brit's embarrassment only prompts him to laugh harder. 

Michael doesn't even know why he's laughing so much, it's not that funny, but Gavin's misfortune always seems hysterically. A couch cushion is thrown at him, along with another smothered 'Shut up', though this time Gavin's accuracy is better and he sounds a lot more aggravated. 

He can't help himself, the teasing smirk on his lips only expanding when he sets the pillow aside, alcohol bubbling as it courses through his veins. "You know there's no-". 

The startled Jersey boy is surprised to find Gavin on his lap a second later, shaking fingers gripping at the collar of his shirt with hard sea glass eyes staring back, pissed and slightly drunk. The Brit's hot breath flutters over his face, they're so close and Michael really wants to kiss him. 

It takes a few seconds before Gavin actually speaks, just the tense sound of harsh breathing as they try to catch their breath. He licks his lips, trying not to stare at the bead of sweat rolling down his boyfriend's neck or think of what the olive skin might taste like against his tongue. 

Gavin's eyes are closed when he finally speaks, but he imagines how intense they must be. "Shut. Up." He says the two simple words with such force and assertiveness, as if so much depended on them. He looks completely serious, like he'll snap if the redhead refuses. 

Michael, being the jackass he is, decides to push that limit. His eyes catch on the necklace he gave Gavin so long ago, the little creeper pendant still shining in the television's dim fluorescent light. Gavin's gone tense as if he's been caught doing something wrong, his eyes questioning as they gaze back at his, chocolate brown against meadow green. 

Pulling down on the thin chain, he forces Gavin closer, smirking as he gasps. They're both a little drunk, their cheeks flushed a light red and maybe he's not completely aware of what he's doing, but right now Gavin's lips are the prettiest pink and it would be crime not to kiss them. 

So Michael doesn't hesitate to lean forward, their lips touching as he whispers, "With pleasure, Gavin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a quick comment or kudos, it really means a lot to me. See you tomorrow!


	4. On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, On A Date!
> 
> Ice cream always makes for a great date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda messed up, because ice cream is supposed to be like, day 13, but oh well.

"Gavin, seriously, this isn't a date." Michael protested, rolling his eyes as they walked into the ice cream parlor, but the cheeky Brit didn't let his boyfriend's words deter him. He only scoffed as they approached the short line at the counter. 

"Too bad. I'm being a proper gentleman and treating you to ice cream." Gavin rubbed his arms against the slight chill, eyeing the multiple flavors and toppings like a kid who's just been handed a twenty dollar bill in an arcade, not sure what to try first. "And you're gonna get something whether you want to or not."

The redhead rolls his eyes, but moves to stand beside him anyway. "I'm not stupid enough to pass up ice cream, especially if you're paying for it." He's already eyeing the Strawberry Sorbet, licking his lips as if he could already taste it. 

The Brit looks like he wants to object, but Michael is already one step ahead of him, not even looking away from the wide variety of frozen sweets. "If this was a date, which it isn't, you would be a good boyfriend and pay for both of us." He's wearing that triumphant smirk, the one he always has when he's winning at something and Gavin pouts because he's been outsmarted, not that he's really surprised. 

He quickly covers it up with a smile, wrapping his arm around Michael's waist and pulling him close so he can plant a wet kiss to his cheek, watching how he flushes pink. Some people turn to look at them, a few sending disapproving glances, but he could careless; he always enjoys the way Michael reacts to affection in public, shy and blushy when he kisses or complements him. 

"Anything for you, darling." Gavin mummers huskily in the man's ear, watching how Michael reddens further and pride swells in his chest at the fact he can make his boyfriend react so vibrantly. The flustered redhead mutters something along the lines of 'Pay attention, dipshit' just as the lady in front of them moves aside and the cashier ushers them forward. 

Michael is still snuggled against the Brit's side when he loosens his grip on the man's waist and can't help grinning wider, which only makes his huffy boyfriend scoff defiantly. 

They order quickly, Michael deciding on French Vanilla and Gavin going for Mint Chocolate Chip. He pays for both of them as promised, receiving a smug grin from Michael as they leave and head back towards the office, making casual conversation as they walk. 

But Gavin can't seem to keep himself focused on whatever Michael's saying, his eyes wandering back to shiny ice cream covered lips and asking himself what they must taste like. He finds himself asking the question almost subconsciously, for just a little taste, like someone else is doing it. Michael offers the cone to him without much of an argument, but instead of trying it himself, he leans forwards and presses his lips to Michael's, taking advantage of a well placed gasp to let his tongue push forward to taste the sweet cream and rich chocolate syrup. 

The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but the entire time Michael is too stunned to do much of anything other than let it happen. Gavin grins and presses a little closer before pulling away, watching his shell shocked boyfriend open and close his mouth like a fish as he fumbles for something to say, only to turn up empty handed. He has to remind him that the cold treat is already starting to drop down his hand and that seems enough to snap him out of his daze. 

They spend the rest of the walk relatively silent. Michael's face is flushed almost as red as the cherry between his teeth, though Gavin can't remember ordering one on his sundae..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one as much as the last one, but hopefully tomorrow's will be better.


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, Kissing!
> 
> Office kisses are nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling better about this one. Enjoy!

Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to be alone in the office with Gavin. Well, not really 'alone', there were at least thirty other employees in the building, but none of them seemed close enough to stop him from thinking about how tempting it would be to just press his unsuspecting boyfriend against a wall and kiss him senseless. 

It's not anything he hasn't thought of before, but now with almost everyone out for lunch, the possibility of actually being able to pin Gavin to a desk and have him to all to himself for an hour without any repercussions was almost too good to be true. Which meant it probably was. 

There was still the slim chance that someone could walk in and ruin the mood or that they might be heard through the thin walls, but it was something he was willing to risk if it meant extra time with Gavin's lips against his.

It was still a little surprising just how empty it was without anyone bustling around and how quiet it was without someone’s voice to fill the space. A few people wandered about, most of them headed out or on their own missions, though there was barely anyone he recognized. How many interns did they have, for God's sake? He'd never learn all their names at this rate. 

With the cleared hallways, it didn't take Michael long to reach Gavin's new office and he soon found himself loitering in the doorway, hesitant to enter. He'd been so bold a second ago and now he was having second thoughts. The Brit seemed busy with something anyway, typing furiously at his keyboard and clicking through windows every few seconds, completely oblivious to his arrival. Maybe he should just leave now..

Before he could fully think it through, Gavin somehow manages to see him over the monitor, blue green eyes blinking up in surprise before he snaps out of his trance. Michael can't help but smile as his flustered boyfriend hurriedly saves documents and closes browsers, giggling as he ventures further into the cozy office. 

When he reaches the corner of Gavin's desk, the Brit pops up sporting a pleased grin, his wild hair poking up at odd angles and seemingly defying the laws of gravity. He's blushing beautifully, cheeks a pretty cotton candy color as the flustered Brit timidly walks towards him, scratching at the back of his neck. Their eyes meet and before he can really think to move he already has, hands gently clasping at Gavin's waist and pulling them close, lips connecting soon after.

Michael moves slowly, pressing lightly against the man until he bumps into the desk behind him. Gavin doesn't seem all too surprised as he smiles against the soft kiss, long fingers threading through his hair and pulling on the auburn curls encouragingly. A breathy sigh puffs out, the hot air breezing over the Brit's pale lips and Michael takes a second to watch as color fills them again, a dusty rose that drives him crazy. He growls playfully and comes back harder, biting lightly just to tease. His hands fall down to Gavin's hips, grip tightening as he lifts the lightweight onto the smooth surface of the desk, a few trinkets falling to the carpet and landing with a quiet thunk. 

Neither of them can place how long they stay like this, curious fingers tenderly caressing and exploring each other's skin, ghosting over cheekbones and soft stomachs, often times getting lost in the simple contact. When they finally pull away, there's a lazy warmth surrounding them, like a wool blanket on a rainy day or hot chocolate in bitter winter. Foreheads pressed together, they both smile dreamily, Michael's hand still hidden in the mess of Gavin's hair, but it's only fair with firm palms pressed against his back and rubbing circles along his spine. The cool air against his skin sobers him up a bit, reminds him that they could still be caught at any moment, but he doesn't have much time to ponder over that when his British boyfriend giggles.

Nuzzling at his neck, Gavin purrs against his collarbone, voice thick with bliss. "You should stop by my office more often. Like, every lunch break." Laughing into the dirty blond hair, he nods. He could make time for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all tomorrow! Don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos. I'd really appreciate it.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6, Wearing Each Other's Clothes!
> 
> Don't send two love drunk idiots to get anything. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a lot better about my writing, so hopefully this is pretty decent.

Maybe making out in the faculty closet wasn’t one of his brightest ideas, but Michael certainly hadn’t objected to it ten minutes ago when things had gotten heated. Now both of them were scrambling for their clothes in the dark cramped space, having lost track of time in the little safe haven. They were supposed to be grabbing the extra recording system and one of the extra headsets for a Let’s Play they were supposed to be filming with Caleb, but sending both of them to retrieve these items probably hadn’t been the best decision on Geoff’s part . 

Gavin wrestled on his shirt, trying his best not to catch Michael in the eye with his elbow as he hurriedly worked his arms through the sleeves. When he finally gets it over his head, it feels looser than he’d remembered, but he chalks it up to his own panicked nerves and starts searching for the light switch, skimming along the wall and letting his fingertips brush along the plaster until he finds the familiar switch, quickly flicking it on. The fluorescent lights barely do anything to illuminate the little room, but it's just enough to let him see Michael and the metal shelves lining the entire closet from top to bottom. Gavin knows it's not polite to stare, but he can't help watching as the redhead pulls his shirt on, smiling when it's pulled taut over his chest and arms. 

Michael looks a little confused, but arches an eyebrow questioningly at the Brit, smirking slightly as he crosses the threshold in two strides so they're standing face to face. They really don't have much time for this, but he doesn't push him away, just watches curiously as he holds up two chains. Gavin's eyes widen in recognition just as Michael laughs, holding one between his teeth and unclasping the other, reaching behind his neck to clip it back on. "I'm pretty sure this one is yours, but it's hard to tell in this light, so.." He manages to say without dropping the thin cord, stepping back when he's finished. 

"Do you want any help with yours?" Gavin asks in turn, even though Michael's already snapping the necklace back into place around his own neck. He spots a dark patch on the floor and curiously picks it up, recognizing it as Michael’s beanie and giggling he pulls it on, claiming it as his own. The loose hat cover his mussed hair well and he hopes it helps hide the fact it’s even messier than per usual. Michael seems to notice his misplaced beanie and spends a few seconds searching for it, the entire time Gavin just bites his lip and tries not to laugh when his boyfriend’s gaze lands on him, furrowed expression relaxing as the shorter man rolls his eyes. He clutches at the sides and pulls it down over his head further in case Michael tries to steal it back. “Fine, keep it. We still gotta get this done, though.” The curly haired man turns away with a roll of his eyes and tries to search for the needed supplies on one of the racks.

Puffing his cheeks out, Gavin reluctantly helps, shifting through dusty replacement parts and extra extension cords until they eventually find what they came for. 

By the time they exit the supply closet, it’s probably been a little over twenty minutes and Geoff will definitely have their heads, probably end up punishing them with another speech about ‘acceptable behavior in an office environment’, but it’s not like they’re really trying to hide it either. Even though he’s currently being blinded by the bright lights in the hall, he can already see the dark purple hickeys starting to form all along Michael’s neck and he knows they’ll blossom beautifully in a few hours, but Gavin’s sure he has a few of his own. He decides not to mention the fact that Michael’s wearing his shirt and necklace, honestly surprised Michael hasn’t noticed yet himself. He’ll figure it out on his own soon enough, but he definitely won't be the one to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos mean a lot, so don't hesitate to leave one. See you tomorrow!


	7. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7, Cosplaying!
> 
> Michael doesn't really get it and doesn't really want to, but Gavin insisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is posted later than usual, sorry about that.

"Honestly, Gavin, how did you get me into this?" Michael complained from his side of the door, head resting against the cool wood. Outside he could just imagine his boyfriend's impatient expression, hard line across his forehead and tapping his feet impatiently. He could practically hear the plea in his voice when he whined. "Michael, come on, I'm sure you look great. We spent weeks putting your costume together, let me see." Even though Gavin was right, he still felt tempted just to stay inside the bathroom and melt into the walls as if he wasn't even there. After a few more minutes of coaxing, Michael sighed and reluctantly unlocked the door, stepping out and focusing on anything but Gavin. 

From head to toe, Michael was the exact reincarnate of his Minecraft skin, Banjo Kazooie brought to life. He was wearing a brown sleeveless hoodie with little fuzzy bear ears on the hood, which he was silently refusing to wear. A blue rucksack is slung lazily over one shoulder, basically useless and just for show. He’s wearing a pair of gold shorts, neatly tucked into knee length combat boots. It’s all tied together with a diamond sword. Or at least the foam Minecraft one hanging loosely from his hip. 

Of course none of these things had come packaged and perfect. It took them three days just to find a backpack good enough to go with the outfit, not to mention how long it took to find the a jacket with fucking bear ears sewn onto it. Michael nervously flexes his hands, partially concealed in fingerless gloves, little yellow puzzle pieces painted onto the back of each one. He’s still not quite sure how Gavin’s reacting to this and instead takes a great interest in his elbow pads, unnecessarily fussing with them as if they’re too tight.

It’s not until he hears a happy squee that he convinces himself it’s safe too look, up greeted with the sight of Gavin decked in his own battle armor. 

A plain soft knit scarf was wrapped around his neck and if Michael was hot in just his hoodie, he couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable it must be for Gavin. The Brit is wearing a simple shirt with the usual creeper pattern printed over it, though it sort of resembled a tunic with it’s high collar and a long slit on it’s right side. Clunky boots not so unlike his own cover Gavin’s clumsy feet, though they’re decorated with a series of buckle’s that probably would have taken him an hour to latch if they weren’t fake. Green trousers are shoved into them sloppily and Michael knows he’ll have to help Gavin redo them later. A pair of leather gloves cover up to his elbows, matching perfectly with the boots. But the most unnerving thing is probably the bow and quiver strung across his back and Michael would definitely be more concerned if they were actually tipped with arrowheads instead of suction cups.

Either way, the Brit grins broadly, quickly rushing forward and attaching himself to Michael as a series of compliments and thank you's flood his ears, coming by so fast he can't clearly tell what Gavin's saying. The reluctant redhead huffs under his boyfriend's pampering, trying not to smile as he's peppered with kisses. 

Gavin pulls back after a few more seconds, looking so fuckin happy and Michael melts, blushing crimson as the Brit continues to coo and fawn over him. "You so owe me for this." He mumbles under his breath, only to receive a chorus of giggles in response. The things he does for his boyfriend sometimes, Jesus Christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See everyone tomorrow! 
> 
> Here's a link to Micahel and Gavin's outfits!  
> http://doggirl2626.tumblr.com/image/117724006166  
> Didn't actually draw this, just based their outfits on these.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8, Shopping!
> 
> Gavin isn't a big fan of grocery shopping and isn't allowed to do it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend got mad at me because I was up till 12 finishing this, but it's on time at least. Enjoy.

Gavin was still trying to decide if it was a good idea having Michael tag along with him, but he'd insisted, putting his foot down and agreeing as soon as he brought up the subject.

But he was still trying to figure out how they'd ended up at the supermarket when not ten minutes ago they were wrapped up in a blanket back at his apartment complex, watching some Hallmark feature on Netflix and complaining about the gritty quality. Now they were here.

"Michael, can't we just go home?" Gavin complains for the hundredth time, dragging his feet as he begrudgingly follows his boyfriend through the aisles of Whole Foods. They've barely been here five minutes and his feet are already tired of walking, wishing he could have just waited in the car. Michael seems perfectly oblivious to the whiney Brit, eyeing the shelf that's currently displaying fifty different types of pasta.

With a sigh, Michael finally turns to acknowledge him, looking bored, if not slightly annoyed. "It's not my fault you can't shop for shit and because I care about, I'm going to make sure you don't fucking starve." Pouting, Gavin picks up the pace to walk beside the empty cart, his frown only deepening when Michael doesn't even look at him. "I buy food all the time, what are you blabbering about?"

Placing a loaf of bread in the cart, Michael whirls back to face him, looking peeved. “Gavin, chips and Red Bull aren't a healthy diet. I swear, you only come over to my apartment for food and sex.” Running a hand through his curly hair, the redhead sighs, turning away for a moment to try and reel in his annoyance with his thick boyfriend. Gavin tries to act unaffected by the statement, but he still flushes slightly, cheeks barely pink. They haven’t actually had sex yet, but that’s besides the point. Has Michael thought about it? It’s not as if he hasn’t, but..

He’s ripped from his thoughts when he hears Michael groan exaggeratedly and by no means does the erotic sound help abandon his current train of thought. Rubbing at his eyes, Michael returns to the buggy, looking as though he’s trying to explain long division to a toddler. “Alright, dipshit. Just follow me while I shop for you, ‘cause you’re gonna kill yourself by thirty if you keep buying all your usual crap junk food.”

Gavin wants to argue, but it’s kind of true. It’s not as if he intentionally buys the least nutritional things he can find, he just always finds himself drawn to the colorful packaging and sugary treats. Damn marketing companies do their jobs well, that’s for sure.

That doesn't mean he’s any more thrilled to be here, though. He stays rooted to his place and refuses to follow even when Michael starts to move around the corner into the next aisle. He disappears and Gavin’s left alone for a few dreadfully dull minutes, staring at the cartoon mascots printed across the cardboard covers of cereal boxes for longer than he’d like to admit. The squeaky sound of a cart’s broken wheel slowly grows louder and Gavin smirks as a frowning, unamused Michael trudges towards him, looking absolutely fed up when he stops in front of him.

He only points to the metal carriage, growling authoritatively in a way that would make him shudder under different circumstances. “Get in the fucking cart.”

Gavin doesn't really feel like causing a scene, even if there’s no one nearby as far as he can tell. Pushing a few items towards the corners, he clammers in, feeling a tad embarrassed being a twenty-six year old adult getting pushed around in a buggy, but he knows better than to complain and spike Michael’s anger further.

So he deals with the stares he receives as they continue to look around, occasionally being handed something to put in the cart. Gavin can practically hear Michael smirking when they head towards the check out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my favorites, but let's pray tomorrow's will be better. Till then!


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9, Hanging Out With Friends!
> 
> Bevs with friends are always nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one, but hope you guys like it!

Michael tries not to spew beer everywhere when Ray sarcastically compliments Geoff's new appearance, watching his boss glare and blatantly threaten the Puerto Rican as he desperately tries not to laugh or make a mess. He manages to swallow down the bitter liquid, coughing and laughing as he attempts to clear his throat. Reassuring fingers rubs concerned circles into the top of his spine and he doesn't need to look to know it's Gavin checking up on him. 

 

Not that it’s necessary, but the small gesture is still enough to make his heart flutter, just a little.

 

He sits back up and glances over at Gavin to see a timid smile gracing the Brit’s features. Instead of trying to reassure him, Michael just leans forward to place a tiny peck to Gavin’s cheek, murmuring a quiet ‘Thank you’ against the shell of his ear. Pulling back, he’s rather pleased to see a red flush creeping up the man’s neck, though he can’t pinpoint whether if it’s from the kiss or the fact that Gavin’s a fucking pushover and already nursing his third beer. Michael decides it’s probably the latter. 

 

When he turns back to the rest of the group, everyone is acting as if they hadn’t noticed the exchange except for Jack, who just chuckles and shakes his head before taking another sip from his mug. The bearded man was never much of a drinker, but he always tagged along with them anyway. It was a rare sight to see him heavily intoxicated, but judging from the abundance of giggles and his red cheeks, he was slowly getting there. 

 

Ray turns to them suddenly, as if he’s just noticed they’re paying attention, when in reality he’s probably been watching them from the corner of his eye since he nearly spewed. The look in his friend’s eyes immediately has him on edge and Michael prepares for the worst. Sighing, he decides to get to the point. “What the fuck is it, Ray? Might as well get it over with.”

 

The fucker has the gall to smirk. “Oh, I was just wondering if you two were done being gross or if we should expect more PDA from you two.” Ray leans forward on the table, his chin resting on his palm and for whatever reason it only pisses him off further. Michael knows Ray’s just pushing his buttons to try and get something out of him, but fuck if it’s not working. He grins as if he’s innocently asking a stupid question, like he’s not trying to mess with him and before he can help it, Michael’s opening his mouth.

 

“You know what, Ray, yeah, just remember you asked for this.” Then he’s turning back to Gavin, who’d previously been watching the exchange along with everyone else, so he honestly shouldnt be so surprised when Michael pulls him in for a rough kiss, teeth clicking gracelessly. The Brit is temporarily stunned and Michael takes the chance to fix the angle, tilting his head a bit to the right.

 

His anger fuels him and he presses closer, prying Gavin's mouth open with his own and dwelling his tongue deeper, counting the Brit's teeth one by one. By the time he gets to six, Gavin finally reacts, one hand tangling in his hair and the other resting on his cheek as he kisses back with just as much enthusiasm. 

 

Michael can't help but smirk when he hears a few whistles go up, sucking on his boyfriend's bottom lip as if it were a lollipop, dragging his teeth across the soft flesh before letting it go. A thin string of saliva connects them still and with a flick of his tongue, it breaks. Gavin looks dazed and slightly out of it, but it makes him feel like he's won something almost, proud that he could cause such a reaction.

 

Everyone at the table is quiet, but no one looks remotely surprised. Ray is grinning smugly and it makes his blood boil, ready to snap when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

It's Gavin, a drunk lopsided grin stretching across his cheeks as he leans forward to press a big sloppy kiss to his temple, prompting a round of 'Aw!'s. Michael's face is flushed deep red as a result of his obvious embarrassment, but he can't bring himself to be annoyed or upset. Instead wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him close, he mumbles something about a nap.

 

Michael falls asleep pressed against Gavin's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an opinion on this one, but I hope you guys liked it!


	10. With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10, With Animal Ears!
> 
> Michael is tired of this dress up shit, but Gavin gets his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late, had a really busy day.

"Gavin, I honestly can't tell you how incredibly stupid this is." Holding up the cute little cat ears, Gavin was giving the most aggressive puppy dog eyes he ever had in his life, bottom lip trembling as a quiet whimper passed between them. But despite his best efforts, Michael's face stays stoic and unamused, even when he bats his eyelashes pleadingly, he gets no reaction.

Groaning, Gavin resorts to begging, wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders and groveling into his shoulder. "Please, I swear it's the last thing I'll ever ask you to wear, just this last time?" The stubborn redhead only grumbles and huffs in reply. Whining, the just as persistent Brit runs his hands up along the back of his boyfriend's shirt, fingers tracing over hard muscle and soft flesh. "I'll make it worth your while.." He murmurs into Michael's shoulder, placing a chaste kiss to the clothed skin.

Michael shudders as at the short nails trailing down his back, but refuses to admit defeat, instead stomping his foot and shaking his head firmly. "You've already dressed me up once, Gavin, and there's no way in hell you're gonna make me look like a fucking cat." From his steely expression, Michael's entirely serious and changing his decision would be like trying to sway an immovable object. But then again, Gavin was nothing if not an unstoppable force.

Trying not to pout, Gavin storms off to the other end of the room, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to think of something, anything that could convince Michael to wear the furry ears for at least a second. He starts a list of things he’s already tried: Money, groveling, seduction.. none of which have even slightly dented Michael’s refusal. He was running out of options and quite honestly, was having trouble of thinking of anything that could actually work at this point.

But what had Michael said last time, when they’d cosplayed their Minecraft skins? Something about a debt..

Gavin immediately brightens and scurries back over to Michael, who hasn't moved from his standing position or made even the slightest attempt to show any emotion other than indifference. Obviously confused as to what his optimistic boyfriend would have to offer him this time, Michael quirks an eyebrow, suspicion creeping onto his features. “I’m serious, dude, there’s absolutely nothing-” 

“What about revenge?” Gavin is still smiling brightly, grinning ear to ear as he hops from foot to foot. 

Understandably, Michael blinks and even though he hasn’t even said anything yet, Gavin can tell he’s already interested. The Brit is already explaining the bargain, trying to speak at a speed that’s understandable. “If you do this, you can have revenge. Like make me dress up twice, for the costumes and this. I can’t do anything or get angry about whatever it is you choose to do.” Holding up the two clip on cat ears in one hand, Gavin grins, outstretching his other hand hopefully. “Deal?”

After a few seconds of hesitance, Michael sighs and looking regretful, shakes his hand. “Can’t believe I’m agreeing to this bullshit.” He mutters bitterly, but Gavin is too happy to really notice, pulling the bitter man down so he can work the little clips through his coarse curls and snap them into place. 

Michael still looks angry when they’re fitted into place, but adorably so with the fake fluffy ears following his every movement. He can hardly keep from squealing and giggling like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not my best, but it'll have to suffice. Can't believe I'm a third of the way done already.
> 
> In case you don't know what I mean by cat clip ears, just google it.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11, Wearing Kigurumis!
> 
> Part 1 of Michael's revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as longs as it usually is, but I didn't have a very good idea for it either, so.

"Are you happy now, Michael?" Gavin is frowning at him with an irritated glare. He might actually look a little intimidating of it wasn't ruined by his pink cheeks, flushed with embarrassment. But Michael really couldn't care less right now, pleased just watching as the Brit uncomfortably shuffles in his adult sized onesie. 

 

Giggling, Michael crosses the short distance to Gavin, biting his lip in a sad attempt to hide his smirk. "What's wrong, Gavvy? Don't you like it?" He stifled a chuckle when the Brit pouts, crossing his arms and really, it works better than the scowl he was wearing before. "Bought it just for you." It had only taken him a quick google search to find something embarrassing enough for his revenge and this was by far the best thing he could find. 

 

"Honestly, Michael, could you have picked anything more degrading?" Gavin grumbles, kicking at the rug. Michael only laughs and steps closer, taking in the costume up close and inspecting it critically, ignoring how Gavin whines and squirms. “ Well, I probably could have spent more time finding something even worse, but it was short notice.” At this, the Brit only groans, making the redhead chuckle. 

 

Stepping back again to get a panoramic view, Michael places a hand on his chin, twirling his finger for Gavin to spin. Rolling his eyes, Gavin does, still looking cross with the situation he’s found himself in. “Can’t believe you did this to me..” He says under his breath when he comes to a complete stop. 

 

"Maybe you shouldn't have given me free range revenge then, hm?" Michael states blatantly, not actually paying attention. "Can't believe I got the size right, it looks like a perfect fit." He mumbles to himself, barely noticing how Gavin's expression changes from ashamed to annoyed, squinting at him angrily.

 

"Don't give me that look, it's your own fault anyway." Pulling his unwilling boyfriend into his arms, Michael hugs him from behind, chin resting on his shoulder. "You're lucky I rented this, otherwise I'd make you wear it for the rest of the day, you wimp." Gavin only sighs and lets himself lean back against Michael, closing his eyes and enjoying the brief silence. 

 

He's almost gotten over the entire ordeal when Michael opens his mouth again, chuckling quietly. "I still have another chance to embarrassing the shit out of you, don't forget." Gavin groans louder than before, but it only prompts Michael to laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I swear tomorrow's will be better.


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12, Making Out!
> 
> Gavin did something stupid and now deals with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this one, hope you guys like it.

Gavin hadn't woken up today expecting to be pressed against a wall and ravished by his boyfriend, but he definitely wasn't going to complain about it now.

 

They'd barely walked through the door of his apartment before Michael was upon him, slamming Gavin back against the door and effectively closing it. He had no idea what he'd done to prompt the abrupt make out session, what comment he could have made during a Let's Play that would set Michael off like this. Before he can spend anymore time thinking about what he must have said or done, sharp hips pin him against the cool wood, snapping his attention back to the current situation.

 

Michael's eyes bore into him, the dark chocolate of his irises barely visible around the black, expanding pupil and the intense gaze alone is enough to make him shudder. With a low chuckle, Michael forces Gavin's legs apart with his own, just enough to slip his thigh up against the zipper of his jeans and make him squirm. With his own leg now trapped between Michael’s thighs, he can feel the prominent press of an erection against him and visibly gulps, licking his lips as his eyes meet Michael’s. The man’s smirk only widened as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear, breath hot against the sensitive skin and his voice rough and husky when he spoke. 

 

“Did you really think you could get away with what you did at the office today?” It’s spoken like a statement and Gavin is still trying to scramble for an answer, desperately trying to remember what it was he did to get Michael so riled up. His thoughts are scattered when Michael starts to rocks his hips, circling his leg purposely over his crotch and Gavin gasps, trying his best to muffle a moan at the sudden sensation. The corner of Michael’s lip tugs up slightly at the reaction, flashing his white teeth and he can’t help but anticipate how they’d feel trailing down his neck. 

 

“I was so pissed, can’t believe I had to wait the entire day to do this.” Calloused fingers sneak under the hem of his shirt and trail up his sides like feathers, leaving the skin tingling. Gavin exhales breathily when short nails follow the same path back down, ticking over his rib cage slowly. “Was so tempted just to take you, shove you in a closet and teach you a lesson right then.” Michael’s hands are spread over his stomach, slowly traveling up his chest and Gavin finds himself tensing as waits for another advancement, something that’ll turn him on even more than he already is, but instead warm palms settle against his skin and draw circles into the muscle soothingly. He’s still on edge when Michael continues, drawn to the lulling voice as it whispers obscene words that don't match his soft tone in the slightest. 

 

“Or what if I just took you there, in front of the entire office while everyone watched? I bet you would have let me, hm?” Michael’s curled fingers drag back down to Gavin’s stomach, groaning at the mental image, imagining how explicit it would have been to be seen in such a state of disarray. He shifts against Michael’s leg, ashamed over how worked up he’s getting over the man’s hushed tone alone, but he can’t really hide his growing problem with Michael pressed against him the way he is. Strong hands somehow end up clutching his hips and tugging them even closer, chests flush against each other as Gavin’s breath hitches and catches in his throat. 

 

Gavin can feel Michael's lips as they trace the lobe of his ear, nibbling gently before murmuring words that send shivers down his spine,“Our first time right there on one of the desks. Would’ve bent you over and taken you right there, in front of everyone and you would’ve let me, right Gavin?” 

 

His face feels hotter than the sun, like he’s running a fever of a hundred and one. Under different circumstances, Gavin’s certain he could easily said he wouldn’t have let that happen, but right now, he’s not so sure. Every never feels like a wire, alive with electricity as it runs over his skin and it jolts him forward, latching his lips to Michael’s and flinging his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders, fingers clutching at the back of his shirt desperately, a hand tangling in the auburn curls and pulling needily. He can feel Michael grinning as he kisses back and a second later finds himself lifted up, hands supporting his weight and gripping under his thighs as he’s shoved roughly back against the door.

 

The next few minutes pass in a blur, a flurry of hands and lips and moans as they rut against each other, lost in touch and taste as Gavin slowly gets closer to the edge, groaning into Michael’s mouth louder with each roll of their hips. He grows desperate and clutches at the man’s back, trying to find any possible purchase, something to hold onto as ecstasy pools in his stomach, the ball of pleasure just starting to unravel when suddenly everything stops.

 

Gavin finds himself being dropped on his feet and nearly falls on his ass, barely catching himself on the door handle, looking up at Michael with a pissed and confused expression before he sees the conceited smile on his face. Michael snickers and it only makes the baffled look in his eyes deepen. The red headed asshat laughs and adjusts himself in his jeans, still obviously hard and Gavin feels tempted to reach out and touch, when Michael speaks again, still chuckling under his breath. 

 

“Have fun taking care of that, Gav.” Then he just walks away, leaving the Brit dumbfounded and impossibly aroused on the carpet floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of a day full of testing, writing something like this always kinda helps. Till tomorrow!


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13, Eating Ice Cream!
> 
> Cloudy days are good for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I would like, but I was short on time today, so it'll have to do.

"Gavin, I'm really starting to think I can't trust you around ice cream." Michael sighed after the Brit nearly dropped his sundae for the fourth time walking to the park. 

The sky was covered in grey clouds, all clumped together like a big blanket covering the sun, not the best conditions for ice cream, but they were going to let some bad weather stop them. Sure, they risked getting rained on, but a little water never hurt, right?

He'd still been reluctant to go out without an umbrella, at least, but Gavin had insisted, blabbing about how "It wasn't ready yet, don't worry," until he'd begrudgingly agreed. He was kind of regretting it now, the clouds only seemed to thicken within the past five minutes, though when he complained to Gavin, the Brit only laughed and shook his head. Michael wasn't quite convinced, but at least he could watch Gavin get drenched from the slight safety of his hoodie. 

"Just because I trip a few times doesn't mean I'm gonna drop it, Michael." The Brit rolled his eyes, taking another spoonful of his chocolate ice cream as they turned the corner, the small park now in view. Michael raised an eyebrow inquiringly because it seemed Gavin forgot just how bad his luck was most of the time. 

"But you're the one person that trips over nothing." Michael reminds pointedly, licking and lapping at his ice cream cone as it starts to melt and drip down his fingers. Gavin pouts, but notices how he doesn't object and smiles smugly as they leisurely stroll into the peaceful park.

Every reasonable parent knew better than to bring their kid out when it threatened to rain, leaving the playground quiet and motionless as the young couple walked past it. The entire park seemed abandoned, even the elderly at the picnic tables had taken shelter from the prospect of rain. It was a rare sight and in a city as homophobic as Austin, holding hands often resulted in disapproving glares and shouted slurs. But right now, Michael didn't hesitate to take Gavin's hand in his, actually having a reason to be grateful for the gloomy skies. 

It was nice, just being able to walk around and hold his boyfriend's hand without the fear of being judged. Sunlight was actually starting to break through the cloud coverage in little spots, slowly revealing the blue sky and blazing sun. With the tall blooming trees above them and cold ice cream on his tongue, Michael thought to himself maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Especially with Gavin smiling so brightly beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next one longer, but until tomorrow!


	14. Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14, Genderswapped!
> 
> Bra shopping doesn't take too long at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one, even though it's still pretty short.

This was the sixth bra Gabby had tried on and still her girlfriend kept giving the same disinterested glance and nod and honesty she was starting to feel a little pissed. 

 

This one was her favorite so far, light green with a scandalous lace trim that barely covered her cleavage, but still left something to the imagination. She'd hoped to get a more positive reaction, but so far nothing other than a hum or flat complement. If anything, Michelle looked bored, completely unfazed by each garment no matter how much more revealing it became. And even though she'd already asked the question five times before with five different bras and received the same answer, this time Gabby hoped for just a little more interest when the brunette gave her answer. 

 

"What about this one?" She tried to make her voice sound flirtatious and appealing, running a hand through her short hair and somehow managing to tangle it further. Gabby leaned against the doorway of the changing room in what she hoped resembled a manner that was at least slightly seductive, making sure to bat her eyelashes when Michelle finally dragged her gaze from her cellphone and hoped for anything to show she was paying the smallest bit of attention. 

 

Looking up, Michelle's eyes did a once over, something that made her grin with a slight satisfaction, but it quickly shriveled up and died when the curly haired maiden looked back to her mobile device a second later and answering in the blandest, most uninterested tone, "You look great, babe."

 

Gabby's smile immediately drops to a frown, and she's surprised to feel a pang of hurt when Michell barely acknowledges her. Is she really that unattractive, so unappealing that her own girlfriend didn't want to look at her? She shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut in an attempt to keep from crying, scowling and swiping at her cheeks when a few salty tears manage to escape. 

 

Gabby moves to rush back into the stall when strong arms wrap around her waist and she suddenly finds herself being pulled back against Michelle’s chest. She fights, weakly trying to push her away, but her grip holds tight and when she can’t find the will or energy to shove her away, Gabby gives up, falling back against the soft body behind her.

 

For a few minutes, neither of them say anything, just standing and waiting for the other to speak. When Michelle finally realizes it wouldn't be her, she sighs and speaks quietly, as if she’s trying to soothe a distressed animal. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Sniffling, Gabby lets the question hang for a few seconds, waiting till she’s sure her voice won’t sound so defeated. “Are you still attracted to me? Like, do you still think I’m sexy?” She feels vulnerable asking, but then again, she’s only wearing a bra and a pair of denim shorts.

 

Michelle looks legitimately surprised at the question and quickly tries to reassure her. “Gabby, of course, how could you even-”

 

“Then why were you acting so distant just now?” The woman snaps, drawing the attention of a few bystanders, but ignoring them entirely as she continues. “You were barely even looking at me.” Her voice dies down considerably by the end of the sentence. 

 

Michelle actually blushes and that alone catches her attention. Shuffling them from foot to foot, she answers almost hesitantly. “You looked amazing in everything you tried on, but it’s just..” The brunette bites her lip and it only intrigues her further as to what she’s about to say. Soft lips ghost against her ear and whisper, “I think they'd look better on your bedroom floor.”

 

It takes Gabby three seconds to process what’s just been said. It takes her two minutes to change back into her own clothes and drag her girlfriend out of that store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this challenge is done, maybe I'll try writing genderbent Mavin again, see if I'm actually any good at it.


	15. In A Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15, In A Different Clothing Style!
> 
> Michael's revenge Part 2. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this on, just the clothing styles I gave them. Sorry for the late update.

Michael pulled his arms through the sleeves of his leather jacket, smiling with satisfaction at the snug fit. Testing the material, he stretches, careful not to tear any of the seams around his shoulders, but the black fabric only follows his movements. If anything, it's a little stiff, but overall, he's happy with it. 

 

Across from him, Gavin is struggling a little with his skinny jeans, trying to pull the dark denim up over his hips. For a moment, Michael just watches as the Brit curses and jumps a little, trying to contemplate whether he should help or just watch him hop around. In the end it doesn't matter because with a sharp tug, Gavin's got them up and is soon fastening the button. The way his legs look clad in the skin tight jeans, Michael's pretty tempted to rip them off and he probably would've if Gavin hadn't worked so hard to get them on in the first place.

 

As his second act of revenge, Michael has decided on something a little less embarrassing, but now seeing the results of his decision, he’s kind of starting to regret it. He’d just been curious to see what Gavin would look like in a different style, a different scene, but he was definitely regretting choosing punk. 

 

They’d managed to slick the Brit’s hair into a faux Mohawk and he’d been surprised how easily the usually wild mane was tamed with just a little hair gel. He was wearing dark blue denim vest, the sleeves shredded and frayed, showing off his bare biceps rather nicely. It’s covered in random buttons all over the front, one’s from the company and anywhere else they’d managed to find them. The back and shoulders are covered in tiny metallic spikes and for the first time in a long while, Gavin actually looks a little intimidating. 

 

Under the decorated vest, he’s wearing a faded Misfits’ t-shirt and even though it’s probably the most cliché thing they could have chosen, it’s the only one they could find on short notice. All he's missing is a few piercings and a Gavin could pass for the real thing. 

 

This time, Michael had decide to participate, though his own outfit hadn't taken nearly as much of an effort. He went for more of a greaser look, his unruly curls slicked back and reflecting the lights like a mirror. With his ripped jeans and new jacket, he looks the part, but Gavin outshines him by far. 

 

Licking his lips, Michael can't help but bite his lip, walking around the Brit, letting his eyes scan up and down his figure to properly take in every curve. Gavin shifts nervously and shoves his hands in his pockets, only making his acting that much more convincing.

 

"Damn, Gav, you should dress like this more often, babe." Michael complements under his breath, the words whispers as his eyes finally focus on the blond's face, smirking when he sees the pink cheeks and stepping closer into his personal bubble. "You look great, but I'm pretty sure punks don't blush." He gives a teasing smile and Gavin only flushes further. 

 

"You don't know that." Gavin mummers, looking down towards the ground shyly and it almost makes Michael coo because, God, Gavin is the cutest soft punk he's ever seen. "Whatever you say, baby." Michael chuckles, cuddling up into the Brit's side with a smirk and loving how he blushes red and this is by far one of his better ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope to come back to punk Gavin, he'd be so much fun to write again. Maybe I'll do a high school thing with nerd Michael or greaser Michael, whichever I find more appealing.


	16. During Their Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16, During Their Morning Rituals!
> 
> Sleeping in is always better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this late update on myself and other things I could not control.

The first thing Gavin notices upon waking up is the warm, sluggish heat that seems to be running through his veins like sweet syrup and as a result, he sinks into the bed even further, reluctant to wake up. He's pretty close to drifting off again when he feels something shift behind him and a moment later, warm arms encircle his waist and nimble fingers splay across his stomach. A hot breath hits the back of his neck before someone nuzzles against his shoulder and even with the familiar prick of curls on his skin, he would've known it was Michael. 

 

From what he can tell, Michael is still sleeping and if he's quiet, he can hear the soft snores the man makes every so often and he finds the sound strangely comforting, knowing that Michael is there to protect him. Gavin smiles and snuggles back into the redhead's embrace, grinning wider when strong arms only tighten around him. 

 

They stay that way for a few minutes, Michael close to waking and Gavin on the verge of sleep, his eyes fluttering shut just as Michael starts to shift and he clutches the pillow to his face with a groan. It only makes the redhead stir again and a second later, he hears Michael's low voice in his ear, drowsy and husky. “Morning Gav.” A light brush to his ear, a gentle kiss. 

 

Even though the Brit was hoping for another few minutes of rest, he sighs, turning over so he’s facing the tired redhead and smoothing his unruly curls out of his eyes. Michael smiles sluggishly at the comforting touch and leans into it with a purr, Gavin chuckling slightly at the cute reaction. When he hears the bubbly sound, Michael opens his eyes again, grinning and tugging him in for a loose hug, their legs tangled together. 

 

For a few seconds, they're both quite, just watching each other and smiling before Michael breaks the silence with a question. "Are you hungry? I can make something, if you want." He's already starting to get up when Gavin reaches out, grabbing weakly at Michael's wrist and pulling until Michael lifts up the covers and slides back underneath the blanket, smirking idly when Gavin wearily snuggles into his firm chest, lanky arms tugging the man towards him.

 

His words are muffled when he speaks, but Michael still manages to understand. “Can we just cuddle for a while? Please?” 

 

Michael giggles and does the same, burying his nose in the Brit’s wild hair and closing his eyes. “As long as you want, Gavin.” In a few minutes they’re both dozing peacefully, twisted in in the silky sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe Michael and Gavin would spend most mornings cuddling like this before rushing to get dressed and brush their teeth and just to start their day in general.


	17. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17, Spooning!
> 
> Michael's had a stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say, but enjoy!

Michael storms into his and Gavin’s sort of shared apartment and immediately heads towards the bedroom, not even bothering to kick off his shoes before falling face first onto the mattress and burying his face into the soft pillows. He knows Gavin is still in the living room, probably concerned and a little surprised, but Michael can’t really bring himself to care because he’s so fucking tired. His internal clock tells him it’s definitely sometime past ten o'clock and all he really wants to do is sleep.

 

His eyes hurt from the hours he spent staring at his monitor and the sting at even the weakness source of light. Michael's suddenly very glad he decide to wear his glasses today because he’s positive he would have poked his goddamn eye out trying to get his stupid contacts out if he’d worn them and it’s certainly a lot easier to throw his glasses onto the side table instead. He feels like surrounding himself in darkness, becoming a hermit and never having to see the light of day again if it means he won't have to deal with the stupid pain that’s splitting his skull in two. 

 

A few minutes pass, blissful and quiet despite the war that seems to be going on in Michael's head, grumbling at the light from the lamp behind him, but to exhausted to actually turn it off when the suddenly shuts off in the other room. He can hear Gavin when he walks into the room, but still refuses to look up from the safety of his pillow. There’s a faint click and suddenly the room is dark and silent until he hears something shift and a loud sudden clatter followed by a curse. 

 

Michael finally looks up and is greeted with darkness, but he can clearly see Gavin at the other end of the bed folding his foot with a deep frown on his face, though it disappears when he hears Michael’s chuckle. Gavin frowns at him again, though he stands and clambers onto the bed, much to Michael's amusement. 

 

The Brit settles next to Michael on the bed, both of them lying flat on their backs in the peaceful silence of the apartment, neither of them speaking until gavin breaks the silence with a simple question. “Are you ok?”

 

He shrugs and turns onto his side, away from the blond. His eyes are closed, still irritated without any obvious light source present. “Yeah, just a fucking headache.” He yawns and curls against the blanket like a kitten, waiting impatiently for sleep to take hold and drag him into unconsciousness, but his mind is still awake, filled with too many restless thoughts and ideas to properly rest. His skin feels too hot, itchy and uncomfortable, but he can’t bring himself to put forth the effort to take them off and instead, he pulls the pillow back over his face with a groan.

 

The sheets shift again and a second later, he’s being pulled against Gavin’s chest and all at once, several things happen.

 

One, his skin immediately cools off, as if Gavin is made of ice and is just cold enough to heal his heated skin. Two, quick fingers sneak underneath his shirt and splay across his stomach, sending a soothing response from where he touches outwards until his entire body has gone limp in Gavin’s hold. And three, all his rampant thoughts suddenly die down, leaving his mind quiet and calm. By this point, he realizes he’s being spooned. Too bad it’s the same moment he starts to snore.


	18. Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18, Doing Something!
> 
> Popcorn and bad movies? Never a good mix when Gavin is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like not having a specific prompt, it's harder to think up things on my own.. But hope it turned out ok!

“Michael, do we have to watch this?” The Brit complained with a pout as he crossed his arms and glared distastefully at the movie playing. He didn’t even know the film’s name, but the acting was terrible, the actor’s words over enunciated or spoken without emotion like a machine. Sadly, Michael didn’t seem to notice or care and there was no way he was going to get up to actually change the channel manually, so things were looking rather hopeless. 

 

This was their first night together in their new, shared apartment. There were still at least a dozen boxes that needed to be unpacked, all of which were littering the floor like small islands and were proving to be hazardous for both of them. They’d managed to set up television at least and to celebrate the small accomplishment with a movie, but he was quickly regretting letting Michael choose. 

 

Not even looking away from the screen, the shorter of the two answered, speaking around the popcorn in his mouth. “You said I could choose and I wanna watch this, so shut up and deal with it.” 

 

Grumbling, Gavin huffed and flopped back against the couch, his pout having turned into a small frown. He glances over at his boyfriend, scowling at him in hopes that he would at least see his blatant irritation, but Michael's eyes were trained on the screen, not even acknowledging him. 

 

He can see the remote precariously balanced on the arm of the sofa and it takes him 2.6 seconds after he’s moved to realize it’s probably a bad idea to lunge for it, especially with something as spillable as popcorn nearby and a second later Michael yells as kernels go flying. Gavin wails as he suddenly finds Michael trying to wrestle him down and quickly forgets all about the remote, squirming and protesting loudly as they scuffle.. 

 

Michael snaps and barks insults while Gavin squawks and shouts, kicking his legs in defiance. After a few minutes, he somehow finds the strength to flip them over and with Michael’s temporary confusion he manages to pin him, his knees pressing into the man’s hips and fingers firmly wrapped around his wrists. It’s now quiet except for the movie’s horrible dialog and the occasional crunch of popcorn underneath them as they shift. Michael is glaring at him intensely and if looks could kill, he’d probably be burning alive right now, at least.

 

After a few more moment of brief silence, Michael mutters quietly, "Let me up, dickhead.”

 

Chuckling, Gavin allows it, shimming down so his shins are on either side of Michael's thighs, though the process crushes more popcorn and he mentally winces. Cleaning it up will be a pain, but that’s a problem for later.

 

He smiles brightly at his boyfriend, hoping there aren't any hard feeling when a throw pillow is smothered into his face and he yelps in surprise, all while Michael cackles triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never very good with endings..


	19. In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19, In Formal Wear!
> 
> Gavin in a tuxedo. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorites, hope you guys like it!

Michael wished he could say he didn't gasp the second Gavin walked in, hair slicked back neatly and dressed sharply in a simple tuxedo. He wanted to lie and say his eyes hadn't lingered on the Brit's shoulders and hips, that he hadn't thought of what it might feel like to have Gavin pressed against him, his hands holding him close and pulling out his tucked in shirt. Maybe he could get away with the fact that he'd stared a little longer that necessary, that if he prayed hard enough no one would noticed his stunned expression and dropped jaw. 

 

But of course, Gavin did and if his confident smirk meant anything, he was fucked. 

 

In the time it took for Gavin to weave through the crowd of Rooster Teeth's employees, Michael had probably cursed Burnie a thousand times over for deciding to host this stupid fancy event for the company's fifteenth anniversary instead of just throwing one of his usual house parties the way he had every year before. But no, this one was special, so the boss had gone all out with catering and a band, even going so far as to impose a freaking dress code. 

 

He was seriously regretting even getting out of bed today when suddenly Gavin is suddenly at his side, whispering in his ear. Michael can practically hear the smile in his voice when his lips touch his ear. “Beautiful night, isn't it?” He sounds smug, as if he’s already won and Michael tempted to just walk out of the building and leave Gavin stranded here. 

 

It’s a corny thing to say, but it really is. The entire party is taking place inside the office and with it’s huge open windows, it’s easy to see they starry blanket covering the sky, the twinkling stars and the shining moon hung high above them. Michael takes a minute to admire it, looking thoughtfully at the breathtaking sight before he turns to Gavin, a similar expression on his face. 

 

It definitely feels a little cheesy, staring up at the night sky with his boyfriend and sipping at his cheap champagne like he’s in some cheap chick flick movie. Gavin looks down at him with a glazed sort of look in his eyes and a lopsided grin, one that he can’t really help, but return with a kiss. Tilting his head back a bit, his free hand pulling at the lapel of Gavin’s tux and pulling his down to firmly press their lips together.

 

Gavin’s scruff itches against his lips, a pleasant kind of burn that urges him to press closer. He’s still clutching the glass in his hand, trying not to let it slip from his grip as the Brit’s hands settle on his waist and gently tug him forward. In response, he lets his fingers grip at the tiny blond strands at the base of Gavin’s neck, not even aware that he’d moved until the sticky gel is coating his fingers. Carefully, Michael wraps his other arm around Gavin’s neck, making sure the amber liquid doesn’t spill on his shoulder, but honestly, he’s not sure Gavin would care either way.

 

He can’t tell if the alcohol he’s tasting is from his lips or Gavin’s, but when he’s being held so tightly, Michael isn’t sure he really cares at this point, as long as Gavin doesn't pull away or let go. A quiet moan escapes him when teeth nip at his bottom lip, but if he was ever asked about it, he would deny it in a heartbeat.

 

When Gavin finally does pull away, Michael finds himself chasing after the soft lips, eyebrows furrowing as he pouts slightly, obviously dissatisfied. He hadn't noticed earlier, but there’s a slight crowd surrounding them, all their friends smiling knowingly and a few whistles go up, though no matter how hard he tries to find the source, it’s impossible to pinpoint over the orchestra’s crescendo. 

 

Glancing back at the window to the sky, he finally answers Gavin’s question ,though he speaks softly and isn’t even sure if he can hear. “Yeah, i guess it is.”

When he turns back to face his boyfriend, Gavin is giving him a smile that twists his stomach into knots and it makes his cheeks turn pink. Offering his hand, Michael recognizes the offer and accepts, giving the glass to who he thinks is Lindsay before Gavin is dragging him towards the dance floor. He can only pray they don't make utter fools of themselves and even if they do, he wouldn’t expect anything else with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be Day 20.. Can't believe I only have 11 days left... Until then, I hope you guys enjoy!


	20. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20, Dancing!
> 
> Part two of Chapter 19, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where Gavin learned to waltz, don't ask.

Gavin's smile was wide as he dragged Michael into the middle of the room, ignoring the curious looks they got from the other partygoers in favor of finding a clear spot in the middle of the floor. The space was usually occupied by desks and computer monitors, but just for today's event, everything had been pushed them against the walls to clear out someplace for everyone to dance, even though most people were just chatting and making casual conversation.

 

The band visibly perked up, noticing the two taking centering stage on the dance floor and abruptly stopping their song to speak amongst themselves before taking their places again, instruments poised in a practiced stance. Michael shuffled nervously at his side, looking slightly uncomfortable as people gathered around them again, waiting to watch them dance. Being the only ones on the floor, they were the only thing to look at, really.

 

Gavin looked around briefly and gave Michael a reassuring smile, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling them a little closer. His right hand took it’s place under Michael’s shoulder blade, the other grasping his hand and taking positions for a waltz, unfortunately leaving the poor redhead slightly embarrassed.

 

“Gavin, where do I put my hands?” Michael ask shyly, receiving a light hearted chuckle in response before his right hand was placed on Gavin’s shoulder and music started to play before a second later they were moving, Michael scrambling to keep up and not stomp on Gavin’s feet.

 

He tried to keep up with the tempo and watched how the Brit moved, mirroring his steps and nearly tripping a few times before he caught the gist of it. It wasn't too long before the were gliding across the room, Michael only stumbling occasionally now. When he was confident he wasn't going to send them both crashing to the ground, he took a moment just to glare at his beaming boyfriend, scowling harder when he laughed.

 

"You could have helped a little, jackass." Michael growled, stepping on Gavin's toes purposely and feeling a little satisfied when he winced.

 

Defiantly, Gavin pouted and suddenly found himself being twirled, stifling a gasp when just as quickly was snapped back to the Brit's chest with a thud. Before he could complain, lips were ghosting over his ear and whispering lowly, "Wouldn't have been nearly as much fun to watch, though. Just shut up and dance with me."

 

As much as he wanted to complain, Michael did as he was told, flowing after Gavin and soon falling into a pattern. At some point he could do it on autopilot and let himself get swallowed by the violins and cellos, the beautiful music flooding his brain and he pressed closer to Gavin without really thinking about it.

 

A new question came to mind and the words left his lips before he could think to stop them. "Where’d you learn to dance like this anyways?" Michael refused to let Gavin think he had forgiven him so easily, trying his best to sound irritated.

 

Seeing through the façade easily, the blond just shrugged nonchalantly. He could already hear the music winding down and was almost disappointed that their dance would have to end so soon. "I _am_ from the UK, Michael, what did you expect?"

 

Rolling his eyes at the lame joke, he still laughed and let the subject drop, resting his head against Gavin's shoulder. Michael's eyes closed and he let himself savor this moment for just a while longer, wishing it wouldn't have to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite, it's kind of rushed, but maybe tomorrow's will be better?


	21. Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21, Cooking/ Baking!
> 
> They don't really do either of those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda neutral on this one, but whatever.

"Gavin, I swear to God, if you touch anything.." Michael warned, glaring pointedly as he set ingredients down on the counter, completely ignoring his boyfriend's pout as he moved back to the kitchen drawers, looking for something and grumbling under his breath as he searched. Outside, the rain knocked at their windows, a gentle pitter patter at the roof. The clouds outside were a huge mass of grey, covering the blue sky like a tarp and shrouding everything in gloom, though Gavin's mood seemed to be the complete opposite of the weather's.

 

Still in his pajamas, the blond was perched on the kitchen's small island, kicking his feet and watching cheerfully as Michael bustled from cabinet to cabinet pulling out supplies for pancakes. A sleepy smile adorned his features along with a quiet yawn, accompanied by the clatter of pots and pans as Michael moved around. 

 

Today, Gavin woke with a craving for pancakes and had taken it into his own hands to make breakfast for both of them, despite his dreadful culinary skills. Michael had protested at first, but after much persuading on Gavin's part, had reluctantly agreed. Either way, after the third accidental fire, he took over the operation entirely. Not that Gavin was too concerned, just the fact that Michael was wearing a frilly pink apron was enough to appease him.

 

Holding his hands up in surrender, Gavin grins. “I won’t touch anything, I swear.” He sneakily grabs the large bowl and wooden spoon beside him, pretending to stir batter. “As long as I get to help, that is.” He hasn’t even had the dish in his hand for ten seconds before Michael's plucked it from his hands and set it aside, looking at him pointedly with an eyebrow raised. 

 

The look Michael is giving him is suppose to be intimidating, but he can't take it seriously with Michael's crazy bed head and his lackey apron. "Knowing you, there'd just be a huge mess to clean." Michael tries to be assertive, but he still giggles as the man glares and quickly tries to stifle it, a hand flying to his lips. Michael is already starting to walk away, grumbling insults under his breath.

 

“Ahh, Michael, I didn't mean it, I’m sorry.” Gavin coos, managing to trap Michael with his long legs and pull him back, much to the older’s irritation. He locks his knees over Michael's hips so he can feel the shorter man’s stomach pressed against his crotch comfortably, content with the simple contact. One of his hands finds it’s way to Michael's curls, tangling into the auburn mess and making itself right at home. He smiles when Michael pouts, leaning forward to peck at the corner of his mouth and pepper teasing kisses all around his lips. 

 

He pauses his ministrations to speak, still inches from the freckled skin. “Forgive me?” Another kiss. “Please?”

 

Michael sighs exaggeratedly and Gavin knows he’s won, even before calloused fingers sneak beneath his loose shirt and grab at his waist, dragging him closer towards the edge. Despite his actions, Michael still managed to keep his tone annoyed as he mumbled, “”You fucking idiot,” before their lips slotted together, soft and sweet despite his word.

 

Gavin leaned back on his free hand, using it for support while the other continued to weave through his coarse hair and drag his blunt nails along the redhead’s scalp. Michael’s hands trailed up his sides and over his ribcage, the light touches making him squirm at the ticklish sensations and he could feel Micahel start to smirk. The Brit nipped at his boyfriend’s bottom lip in turn, enjoying the inaudible gasp he was rewarded with as a result. 

 

When Michael started pressing closer, Gavin let his hand sneak across the tiled counter top until he reached the bag of flour, grinning as he took a hand full and showered the white powder over his unsuspecting victim. Michael pulled away when Gavin started laughing, confused until he turned his head just a tad and the fine dust sprinkled over his shoulder. Reaching up tentatively, the Brit watched as Michael's expression changed from baffled to blank to angry and not a second later, Gavin found himself covered in the same thing. 

 

It wasn't too long until the entire kitchen was covered with a fine layer of white powder and both of them were dusted with it, in a giggle fit on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope when this challenge is over, I'll have time to write one of my lengthier ideas. I'm looking forward to that, but until then, I'll power through the rest of these.


	22. In Battle, Side By Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22, In Battle, Side By Side!
> 
> Nothing quiet as bonding as fighting for your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this one, just a little bit more confident today.

Michael had absolutely no idea how things went to shit so fast, but right now, he and Gavin were being chased through the pixelated Minecraft forest and hunted down by their shitty coworkers. 

 

He had no idea why he’d thought another game of Human Hit List would be fun. With three and a half hearts, an iron sword close to breaking, and no food, his chances of surviving another five minutes were looking pretty slim. Beside him, Gavin was practically vibrating in his chair, unable to keep from twitching. His leg bounced furiously underneath the desk, sending tremors through the floor to Michael's foot. Gavin was definitely feeling the pressure, the way he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth was enough to go by alone.

 

Michael looked away before he got too distracted, instead asking a question as his gaze turned back to the screen. “Gav, what’s your health right now?”

 

In his peripheral vision he can see the way Gavin’s eyes quickly flickered from the blocky trees in front of him to the hearts at the bottom of his monitor before snapping back to the game.

 

The Brit licks his lips when he speaks, sounding jittery and anxious. "I have five hearts, a bow, and three arrows, Michael."

 

"Shit, we're screwed." He curses under his breath, but across the room, his boss laughs and he knows Geoff is about to say something fucking stupid. 

 

Instead of the witty jab he expected, the man exclaims excitedly and a second later he spots Master Chief on screen in front of him, only a few blocks ahead with Ryan and Jack trailing close behind. 

 

"Fucking hell, Gavin, run!" Michael practically shouts, doing a 180 and sprinting in the other direction and from the panicked cry he hears a second later, Gavin's right behind him. The Gents are cackling, already bragging about their victory as Michael watches his health bar slowly receded and in ten seconds, they'll be dead. 

 

He stops abruptly and turns to Gavin with a steely gaze, complete opposite of the frightened expression the Brit is currently sporting. Placing his hands on his boy's shoulders, squeezes gently. "We're not gonna make it, but we can always go out fighting, right?" Michael grins, chocolate eyes catching the light and sparkling as the next few words leave his lips. "Team Nice Dynamite?" 

 

It took half a second for Gavin to start beaming, his smile breathtaking and God, Michael briefly wondered how he ever got so lucky. With a quick fist bump, his expression turned to one of determination. "Team Nice Dynamite."

In the end, it took less than a minute for them to be slaughtered and their deaths were immediately followed by a chorus of boisterous laughter, but they were far too busy kissing to really notice anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now. Have a nice day/night and see you tomorrow!


	23. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23, Arguing!
> 
> Every couple has that one argument that make it or break it. So which will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been waiting to write this one for a while. I had to walk it off a few times to be honest. It's probably not that bad.

Gavin barely flinches when a plate flies past his head, shattering like glass against the wall behind him and showering bits of ceramic across the floor, but he’s too furious to really notice the mess. His hands are clenched in fists of rage and he feels like a bomb, just counting down the seconds until he blows up and takes out everything in a five mile radius, only leaving rubble and ash in it’s wake. 

 

Michael’s eyes were burning and intense, full of hatred as he throws another plate with a feral growl. It hits the hardwood near his feet and shatters, the chips digging into his feet when he walks and causing him to bleed, but the disgusted glower is far more painful. 

 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about, Michael! All you ever do is break things, tear them apart when they don’t work out instead of actually trying to fix them!” Gavin regrets the words that passed his lips as soon as he says them, regrets the toxic tone his voice has created, but the blazing look in Michael's hard stone eyes told him it was too late to take them back.

 

“Me? What about you?! You’re such a fuck up, always tripping over shit and forgetting everything! Did you even care about this relationship in the first place?!” It feels like he’s being stabbed ten times over the way Michael's words sting and dig into him like spikes. He wants to curl up and die in a hole, but they’ve already started an avalanche, one of flaring anger and vengeful pride.

 

He’s alarmed when he has to work around the lump in his throat, the last thing he wants is to start crying, but his next sentence feels like bile when he says it. “You know what, I did, but now I have no idea why I ever cared about a useless prat like you in the first place!” Gavin can feel himself trembling, but it’s not with adrenaline or rage, but hysteria. He feels so close to collapsing, like his legs are slowly crumbling beneath him and that in a few minutes, he’ll be a sobbing wreck on the floor, a pile of pieces like the crushed dishes beneath him.

 

The look of anguish that briefly flashes across Michael's face is enough to have him forcing back tears, almost chocking on the hunk of remorse logged in his esophagus. Before he can think of a way to take it back and apologize, to tell him he didn't mean it, the vulnerable shred is gone, replaced by unbridled, mercurial temper. The way Michael's gripping at the end of the countertop with white knuckles and shaking fingers has him worried, like he might actually crush the tile in his hands, but instead he says the worst thing possible. 

 

“I should just leave then, if you really think I’m such a worthless piece of shit.” His voice has gone down significantly, a low, dark, venomous bite that’s even worse than the loud snarl he was using just a moment before. “Maybe we should just break up all together, get out of each other’s way.”

 

Gavin’s eyes widen in horrified disbelief as he stumbles backwards, managing to catch himself on the back of the couch before he falls flat on his ass. He can suddenly get past his bruised ego and is close to tears, hiccuping when he speaks. “No! Please don’t..” His voice cracks and fades as the first few salty drops trail down his flushed cheeks and he turns his face away before Michael can see, brushing the tears away hastily. 

 

Michael breaks, his self control splintering into tiny pieces when he whirls around to snap with vicious, savage rage. “And why not?! It’s not like you cared in the first place, so why the fuck should I stay!?” His words border on violent, the way he spits them out like poison, something dreadfully sour. He crashes to the floor from the sheer force behind them, like he's just been hit by a semi truck and it kept going.

 

Gavin wishes he could stop the words that are bubbling up, but in his weak state, it’d be impossible. Fat, salty tears roll down his face and drip off his chin, making little puddles on the floor. The ball in his throat finally dissolves when he speaks and he only cries harder, barely containing the ugly sobs beneath as he yells, “Because I love you!”

 

It sounds raspy and harsh, like it’s been put through a blender and it’s not at all how he imagined they would sound when he first said them out loud, this is nowhere near the situation or circumstance he’d had in mind. His windpipe feels like it’s been shredded, minced under the sharp edge of his screams and it hurts to even breath. It hurts all over and somehow he still feels numb, as if everything that’s just happened were a twisted dream and he’ll wake up any second. He wishes it were that easy.

 

The bomb definitely went off, but he hadn’t anticipated this, the heavy silence and the shattered atmosphere, hadn’t expected to feel empty and a million miles away from the person he loved most.

 

Michael's expression changes faster than most would think possible, switching from fierce to uncertain, settling on understanding and astonishment for two seconds before it morphs into desolation and guilt. The entire time, Gavin stays huddled up on the cool hardwood floor, pressed back against the couch, nerves rattled and shaken.

 

“Gavin..” Michael whispers, like he’s afraid to scare him anymore than he already has, as if he were approaching a startled animal. “I-I didn't think..” He takes slow, cautious steps, avoiding what remains of the broken dishes and stops when Gavin flinches. They’re only two steps away from each other, but he’s never felt farther apart than in this moment.

 

“Gavin, please, let me-,” Michael starts to say, but is cut off when Gavin shouts, his voice broken as it cracks around the words. 

 

“Just leave! Get out!” Gavin squeezes his eyes shut when another nauseous wave passes over him, bringing another round of tears. It hurts to see they way Michael’s face falls, like he’s just kicked a puppy and thrown it out in the rain, but he can’t look at him right now, can’t stand the pain that overwhelms him every time he so much as glances. He can’t have a conversation about feelings when he can barely keep his own under control.

 

He’s afraid he’d have to yell again, but instead he hears the quiet fade of footsteps and then the gentle closing of the door. It’s only then that he lets himself fall apart with a full body shudder and the first of many sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the longest chapter, by far. Only seven days left..


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24, Making Up Afterwards!
> 
> Everything turns out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely made the deadline for this one, Oh my God, I got lucky.

This had been one of the worst days of Michael's life. 

He and Gavin barely fight and even now he can't remember what they were even arguing about, which just makes this hurt even more. He doesn't want to break up over something stupid, doesn't want to lose Gavin because he couldn't control his stupid temper.

After he left the apartment, Michael stood outside the door, his heart shattered and still breaking at the sound of Gavin's sobs. More than anything, he wanted to rush back in, comfort the poor Brit and apologize a million times for the things he'd said, but he remembers how Gavin literally fell under the harsh edge of his words and sullenly decides it would be for the best if he didn’t. Right now, it’s obvious that Gavin needs some time to calm down and him being around won't help.

 

He thinks about going to a bar, getting so drunk he passes out and forgets the pained expression on Gavin's face when he left, but the closest bar is over a mile away and there's no way he's willing to walk that. In his haste to leave, he'd forgotten his keys inside and Michael's not sure he's brave enough to face Gavin in his broken state, knowing he's the one that pushed him that far. 

 

So instead he runs like the coward he is, dragging his feet as he leaves the apartment complex and walks out onto the street into the hot Austin sun. The sky is clear and there's not a cloud in sight. The trees along the sidewalk are starting to blossom with tiny pink buds and flowers, but to Michael it feels so wrong. How could the world just be so beautiful and carefree when everything in his life felt so disastrous?

 

He ended up calling Geoff. No one else knew the Brit better than him. Hell, he was practically the guy’s father.

 

It took a few seconds for him to pick up, the phone ringing twice before he heard the man’s friendly voice answered with a kind, “Hello?”

 

After that, Michael filled his boss in on what had happened, telling him about their fight, Gavin’s confession, and how everything had ultimately ended terribly. He walked as he spoke, absently going by the park and watching as the little kids laughed and played, playing tag or climbing the monkey bars. He temporarily zoned out his conversation with Geoff, watching a girl creep up behind a boy who seemed to be hiding before she screamed and startled him, running away as he chased after her, laughing all the while. 

 

“Michael? Hey, you still there, buddy?”

 

The sound of Geoff’s voice manages to snap him out of his daze and he groans quietly under his breath, dragging a hand over his face and rubbing at his eyes in hopes that it’ll stop the migraine starting to form. It doesn't.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Geoff, I’m-,” Michael takes a deep breath, trying to clear his head before he sighs and tries again, pushing down his growing guilt. “I’m still here, Geoff.” 

 

Something shuffles on Geoff’s end and then he’s back, concerned and cautious. “Michael, I really don’t know what to tell you, I mean. He told you to fuck off, but that doesn't mean he hates you, ok? Gavin never deals with well stress, so just give him some space and go back in a few hours, alright? Everything’s gonna be fine.” 

 

He actually laughs because of course Geoff knows just what to say , knows just how to make everything seem rational. Must be some elderly wisdom or some shit, but either way he nods before realizing Geoff can’t see it. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Ok. Everything’s going to be fine.” He repeats, more just to reassure himself, but Geoff hums on the other end, like he wants to say something. “Hey man, thank you, really. I was losing my mind over this. I just-.” Michael lets a little puff of air pass his lips and he closes his eyes, leaning back against the steel fence behind him, grateful for the cold chill it provides. Michael cards a hand through his tangled hair and tries his best to ignore the sadness creeping up on. “I really hope everything turns out alright, you know?”

 

Instead of another reassuring speech like he expected, Geoff’s voice is quiet and concerned, not confident the way he thought it would be. “Do you wanna come over to our house until you’re ready to go back? Because if you need to be with someone right now, you’re always welcome here. You know that, right?” 

 

Michael's taken aback by the offer, but he already knows his answer. There’s only one person he needs to be with right now and he just left them a crumpled heap on the floor. 

 

He’s not actually going say that. There’s no reason for Geoff to worry more than he has to. “I think I actually just need to be alone right now, you know, clear my thoughts a little.” It’s not a lie, but not the whole truth either. He really just wants some time to clear his head, work out a game plan for when he does go home. 

 

Their call ends shortly after that. Geoff is understanding about his decision, but tells him the offer still stands if he changes his mind. Michael says thank you and then he’s left alone with his thoughts and emotions.

 

For the most part, Michael wanders around the park, watching the kids play and run after each other, chuckling whenever an argument breaks out and studying the way they're so expressive with their hands. He can't help noticing that Gavin does the same thing sometimes, when he gets really excited. 

 

But for the most part, he thinks about what happened. He relays the fight in his head over and over until the pain isn't as fresh in his mind, just a dulled burn. It still hurts to think about everything that went down, but now he can see through the veil that shrouded him before and pinpoint all his mistakes like towns on a map. 

 

Most of all, Michael thinks about Gavin's outburst, the one that left him speechless. I love you. Had he really meant it or did he just say it so he wouldn't leave? Michael wishes he knew, but he knows he loves Gavin, in a way that scares him half the time. That just a smile can send his heart fluttering or the fact that just holding his hand makes his pulse race. 

 

By the time he starts to head back, the sun is already being swallowed by the horizon. Michael takes his time walking up the stairs, trying not to panic over what's going to happen when he gets to the front door. What if Gavin kicks him out again or doesn't want to see him at all? He does his best not to think about it. 

 

When he finally does reach the door, he just stands there for a minute, gathering up his nervousness and shoving it away to the back of mind as he gently knocks. After a few minutes without a reply, Michael licks his lips and tries the door, a little surprised to find it's unlocked. 

 

He expected more screaming, another argument, but instead Michael finds Gavin curled up on the floor where he left him, cheeks stained with tears and fast asleep.

 

His heart flutters at the sight, filling with bittersweet happiness. Michael tiptoes over the crushed plates, not want to wake the Brit and decides he'll clean everything up in the morning, make breakfast, do whatever he can to make this up to Gavin.

 

Leaning down beside his boyfriend's sleeping form, Michael carefully wraps an arm under his knees and around his back, gently lifting him up. As he's settled into his arms, Gavin shifts a little, but doesn't wake yet, just settles his head against his shoulder and continues snoring quietly. Sighing, he walks the man to their shared bedroom and sets him down on the queen size mattress. He's just pulling the covers back when he hears the drowsy voice ask, "Michael?" 

 

He freezes and slowly turns to Gavin's, whose rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Michael opens his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes to mind. Instead he whispers what he should have said a long time ago.

 

"I love you too, Gavin."

 

Immediately, the Brit's eyes widen, all traces of sleep gone as he gaps, though neither of them say anything until Gavin crawls forward across the sheets to press their lips together, desperate and persistent. 

 

Surprised, Michael doesn't react immediately, but when Gavin's fingers pull at his collar, he shudders and pulls him into his lap, moaning contently. The Brit's fingers tangle in his hair, tugging him closer. His hands run up and down Gavin's thighs, squeezing the soft flesh through the rough denim of his boyfriend's jeans. It feels like this has been a long time coming, like ever since he left, he's been yearning for Gavin's touch, his presence and now that he has it, Michael doesn't want to live without it.

 

They kiss for a few more minutes, sweet and slow until they have to pull away for air, their foreheads pressed together as they catch their breath, panting slightly. He's the first one to speak. "I'm so sorry, Gavin."

 

The Brit opens his eyes and he's momentarily distracted by his bright green eyes. He almost misses his quiet apologie. 

 

"I'm sorry too, can't believe that fight went so far." He shakes his head, wiping at his cheeks even though there aren't any tears left to be shed. "Can we just go to sleep, please?" 

 

Michael nods and five minutes later, they're both curled up and sleeping soundly. He knows things are going to turn out alright, as long as Gavin’s by his side..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I got kinda lazy towards the end, but I think it turned out alright.


	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25, Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes!
> 
> The morning after making up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one a lot, it's nice and has that lazy morning feel to it.

The next day, Gavin woke up tired and drowsy, his brain still trapped under sleep's persistent hold. He stretches out and arches his back, humming contently as his muscles stretch and silently enjoying the pop between his bones as he twisted and turned. Strong arms pull him against a sturdy chest and gently cradle him as if he were made of glass, like he'll shatter any second if he's not handled with care. 

 

His heart jumps slightly, pitter pattering faster when Michael's nose nuzzles at the nape of his neck. The hot puff of air against his ear sends shivers down his spine and behind him, Michael yawns and shifts again, tugging him closer. 

 

Rolling over to face the barely conscious brunette, Gavin lets his lips trail along Michael's jaw, leaving little kisses and sucking timid hickeys into his pale neck, watching how the skin flushes red beneath his ministrations. Gavin can't begin to explain how much he'd missed Michael the other day or how much he'd regretted sending him away after their fight. It had been so unnerving being all alone in the apartment by himself, the emptiness and the unsettling silence, not knowing if Michael was even coming back. 

 

At the thought, he shudders, cuddling up closer to Michael and planting a small peck to the corner of the man’s mouth. At the movement, Michael stirs, squeezing his eyes together before blinking them open, beautiful brown eyes clouded with sleep and unfocused until he meets Gavin’s gaze. He gasps quietly at the subtle intimacy, the tender intensity of Michael's stare.

 

They don’t say anything, just watch each other, studying the changing colors in his eyes and Gavin can actually see when Michael wakes up. His eyes brighten and shine just a little more, like the sun breaking through a heavy fog. It was mesmerizing to watch the way his pupils dilated and adjusted to the light, watching how he looked around, taking in his surroundings for before looking back at Gavin.

 

Too late, he sees the smirk stretching across his boyfriend's face and suddenly finds himself on his back, pinned, with his wrists captured in Michael's hand. He stares in shock for moment and Michael just chuckles before leaning down and pressing their lips together sweetly, his grin still evident in the kiss.

 

They move eagerly, Gavin pressing up to the best of his abilities while Michael bends down over him, his grip remaining firm as his tongue laps out at his bottom lip curiously, just to get the Brit to smile. He arches his back so he can press his chest to Michael's and he purrs at the warmth that spreads through them where their skin touches. At some point, Michael lets himself settle on top of the Brit, attentive as he slowly applies his weight and weaves his free hand through his blond hair, not that he minds, tilting his head to deepen the kiss further.

 

After another few seconds, they pull away, both breathless and panting slightly, but smiling and happy. Gavin giggles dizzily and it feels like he’s cruising on Cloud Nine, weightless and airy like a feather in the wind, just going wherever the wind takes. 

 

Michael gives up and collapses on top of him, laughing when Gavin squirms and complains, trying to push him off. After a few pinches and nips, he relents with a chuckle, turning onto his back and pulling Gavin with him so their positions are switched. 

 

Once again, they’re quiet, content with enjoying the peaceful silence. Gavin straces patterns into the plane of Michael’s chest, drawing figure eights and wandering lines with no meaning. Michael does the same, rubbing tight circles into the blond’s tail bone. He can hear the thud of Michael's heartbeat, can feel it when he presses his hand against the warm skin through his thin shirt and Gavin hopes he’ll always have a chance to feel the dull beat against his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs* There are only five more days until this is over!


	26. Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26, Getting Married!
> 
> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God. So much procrastinating with this one, but it's done. Enjoy!

Michael nervously shifted from side to side in an attempt to keep his growing nerves at bay, but just looking around the room made his heart sputter and threaten to fail.

 

His closest friends and family were all chatting politely, mingling with Gavin's relatives on the other side of the room. All the guests were dressed formally in sharp tuxedos and shimmering gowns. Michael easily could pick out a few people from the office and he had keep himself from running off the altar. His hands were literally shaking right now and the reception was supposed to start in two minutes and honestly, it felt like he was gonna fucking explode if-

 

A reassuring hand meet his shoulder and Michael turns to see Lindsay, her eyes concerned and tough gentle. “Michael, relax, everything’s going to be fine, you’ll see.”

 

Right now, Lindsay was the only thing holding him together and keeping him sane. He couldn't think of anyone better to be his best man or rather, best woman. She’d accepted the honor without hesitation and a huge smile, then immediately started helping him plan out the details of the wedding. Aside from Gavin, of course, she’d been his rock through all of this, helping him pick out the perfect suit and ceremonial attire, helped organize the honeymoon reservations, and as a general calming him down when he freaked the fuck out at times like this. 

 

Lindsay squeezed his shoulder, bringing him back down to Earth. Her green eyes were stern, but kind, her words slow and calming as she spoke and Michael let them wash over him like a gentle wave. “Michael Vincent Jones, today you’re getting married, ok? Your soon to be husband is going to walk in here at any moment and you will be the happiest man alive. Everything’s gonna to be fine.”

 

Even though Lindsay’s speech does help a little, his fingers still fidget with the cuffs of his tux and he can’t help the anxiety that bubble up in the pit of his stomach. What if he messes up in the middle of the vows? What if the flower girl trips on her dress? What if someone objects to the wedding? Michael’s practically trembling by this point, but he still manages to thank Lindsay for her words of encouragement and more than anything, he wishes Gavin were here to calm him right now.

 

Michael wonders if another glass of champagne before the reception would be a bad idea when suddenly everyone’s taking their seats and the orchestra starts to play. He jumps and quickly takes his place at the altar, his stomach swirling with a mixture of nervousness, excitement and anxiousness, like he wants to vomit and dance at the same time. 

 

The groomsmen walk out first, all of Michael and Gavin’s closest friends nod encouragingly and sending him a subtle thumbs up before moving off to the side and it almost surprises him when the beat changes again. On her cue, the flower girl walks in with her little basket and billowing dress . Michael immediately tenses, praying she doesn't trip on the flowing skirt, but she scatters the rose petals cheerfully and skips down the aisle without so much as stumbling before standing off to the side next to her mother, his aunt. He lets out a relieved sigh and beside him, he can practically feel Lindsay rolling her eyes. The ring bearer follows after her, a little boy Gavin’s side of the family, his cousin, if he’s remembering correctly. He walks down the red carpet slowly, careful not to drop the two rings on the satin pillow, then takes his place next to the girl.

 

Michael’s eyes widen when the music changes to an all too familiar tune and a second later, Gavin appears, all wide smiles and bright eyes and he can’t keep his jaw from dropping. 

 

The Brit is dressed in a simple white tuxedo and black tie, his hair actually smoothed down and tamed. He grins, showing his white teeth in a stunning smile and Michael's heart does that thing, fluttering and forgetting how to beat for a second before it picks up the pace, though now it’s fast and irregular. On Gavin’s right side is his father, tall and proud as he walks his son down the aisle and on his left, Geoff is smiling just as wide, glowing with pride and joy. 

 

When they reach the end of the aisle, both men take turns giving him Gavin’s hand, first his left, then his right and suddenly it’s just the two of them among the crowd and that’s all Michael can focus on, the incredible man in front of him.

 

As the priest starts to speak, Gavin runs his fingers over his knuckles encouragingly and just the simple action helps calm his unease. Michael wonders if it’s normal to be so eager just to kiss Gavin right now and make it official, wonders if he’ll even last till the ‘I do’s. 

 

Michael says his vows first and he can feel everyone’s eyes on his, watching intently and he starts to fidget when Gavin meets his eyes and just the loving gaze is enough to keep him grounded. Licking his lips, Michael prays his voice won’t crack when he speaks, sincere and wholeheartedly putting as much emotion as possible into these words.

 

“Gavin, when I first meet you, I never expected to fall in love with someone so amazing. You were funny and stupid and half the time, you drove me insane, but somehow, we still managed to be friends. I remember when I first asked you out on our first date and how wide you smiled and thinking I was so lucky to have you say yes. And God, I can’t imagine what made you think I was worth it, but when I proposed, you didn't hesitate then either.” Michael takes a second to catch his breath, Gavin’s eyes still trained on him as if he were the only one in the room. “I love you more than I’ll ever be able to tell you in a single lifetime, but with the rest of our lives ahead of us, I’ll have the chance to tell you every single day.”

 

The Brit’s eyes are watering and after a moment, he regains his composure enough to say his own vows. 

 

“Michael, you know better than anyone i’m not the best with words, but I’ll be damned if I’ve ever let that stop me before.” The audience laughs and Michael chuckles, thinking back to all the times they would bicker about his made up words and phrases. “Before we were ever boyfriends or fiancés, we were best friends and I think all the best relationship start out that way. I can always poke fun at you and call you names until your cheeks turn red, but at the end of the day, you still kiss me and tell me how much you care and that’s one of the best things about us. Whenever I feel lost, you’re always there to bring me back to the real world and keep me grounded. I love the way your hand cover mine when you hold it and the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh, just all the little bonus things about you. I could spend the rest of my life telling everyone here how beautiful your eyes looks on a cloudy day or how your ears turn pink when I tell you you’re pretty,” As if it were planned, the tips of his ears flush a pale rose and Gavin’s smile widens. 

 

“But I’d rather spend every second of every day from now till forever telling you how much I love you.”

 

He’s actually crying, tiny tears running down his cheeks and he wipes them away beaming, sniffling and complaining about how Gavin’s gonna ruin his make up, making the Brit giggle. 

 

At some point he’s handed a gold band and repeating after the minister, he slips it onto Gavin’s finger and Gavin does the same, reciting the words like a promise as he does the same. The man barely even say “I do”, before they’re kissing, both impatient and eager as their lips press together, Gavin’s arms around his shoulders and Michael's hands at Gavin’s waist pulling him close. The crowd cheers and applauds and Michael's never been happier than in this moment, with Gavin in his arms and their whole lives ahead of them. 

 

He can’t wait for every second of what’s to come.


	27. On One Of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27, On One Of Their Birthdays!
> 
> Gavin just wanted to do something nice for Michael's birthday.

The kitchen was a mess of used pans, globs of wet floury dough, and frosting, a huge hurricane with Gavin at the storm's center.

 

Today was Michael's birthday and like a good husband, Gavin had tried his best to bake a cake for him, but no number of online recipes or step by step instructions seemed to help with his disastrous cooking skills. The Brit sat defeated in the epicenter of his own madness, sugar stuck beneath his fingernails and egg whites drying on his hands. Gavin can feel the wet baking soda drying on his face from his first attempt, itchy and irritating against his skin, but after two hours with it smeared across his cheek, he can barely notice it anymore. 

 

He’s seriously just thinking of buying one when he hears the key turn in the lock, gasping when Michael calls out his name and cursing under his breath. There’s no way he has enough time to clean all this up and he has absolutely nothing to show for this amount of disarray. 

 

“Hey, Gavvy, you home?” Michael calls out again and he can hear as his footsteps pad closer. Gavin licks his lips, tasting the salt and sugar there before he sighs, preparing for the consequences. 

 

“Yeah, in here, love.” He calls out brightly, hoping it doesn't sound too fake as he attempts to dust the flour from the sleeves of his shirt and look a tad presentable. 

 

He’s still a heap on the floor when Michael walks in, looking through his bag as he speaks, still unaware of the huge mess that’s been made. “Hey, you left a little early today, I was kind of worr-.” At this point he’s thought to look up and whatever it was he was going to say is forgotten as he takes in the disarray.

 

All the supplies he’d been using are still out, dirty measuring cups and half a carton of eggs balanced precariously on the counter looking ready to topple onto the floor. Gavin winces when he looks around himself, realizing for the first time just how bad everything looks. It looks like every perishable item isn’t in the fridge, a stick of melted butter and a gallon of milk left out and forgotten. There’s a dirty mixing bowl lying in the skin and filled with something that at some point, might have resembled batter. There seem to be three different pans out , all with varying consistencies of unfinished cake mix in them. 

 

Just one glance at Michael's surprised expression has him sputtering for an explanation.

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to make such a bloody mess. It’s just that it’s your birthday and I wanted to bake you a cake, but I kept gaffin it up and starting over and I thought I’d have time to clean before you got home..” He rambles, his eyes trained on the floor as he’s unable to meet Michael’s face and cheeks flushed pink with his embarrassment. 

 

Gavin’s not positive of what he expected Michael to do or say when he was finished, maybe yell a little or just look really disappointed, but instead he feels gentle fingers under his chin lifting his eyes away from the tiled floor and then soft, chapped lips meet his with a smile. 

 

He’s too stunned to actually do anything about it and it’s not until a curious pink tongue comes out to lap at his bottom lips that he reacts, gasping quietly before leaning up into gentle caress, prying Michael's mouth open with his own. Gavin’s eyes flutter shut and he hums as their tongues twist and coil around each other. It’s lulling and soothing, the feeling you get when you fall asleep to the sound of rain or the reassurance of arms around your waist, protective and strong. 

 

It’s the kind of kiss you can get lost in, and Gavin lets his thoughts wander and fizzle out until all that’s left is the taste of Michael's lips.

 

When the brunette pulls away, he’s left breathless and his mind is still muddled with the feeling of Michael's lips and how they taste like cherries. 

 

“It’s alright, Gav, I get it.” He’s smiling understandingly, a grin that sends his heart sputtering. “Thanks for thinking about me, you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble all for me. How about we just go out with the guys to a restaurant and celebrate there, ok?” 

 

Somehow, Gavin manages to nod numbly, a dopey smile on his face as he wordlessly agrees. Michael kisses his cheek and says something about getting cleaning up and getting changed, but Gavin’s too busy compiling a list of reasons of why Michael's the best husband on the planet, starting with best kisser.


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28, Doing Something Ridiculous!
> 
> A late night adventure never hurt anyone.

Honestly, half the time, Michael wasn't sure why he listened to Gavin's hair brained ideas. The other half of the time, he wondered why he followed through with them. Like going to a playground meant for children at one in the morning.

The streets were dark and bare, only illuminated by the flickering street lights that popped up every so often along the sidewalk. Gavin was running along the cracked pavement like an eager puppy, pulling him along as Michael tried his best to keep pace. Even though the night's bitter chill was cutting through his thick sweater, Michael was still smiling. The way Gavin's bright eyes were shining with mirth, how he seemed to be glowing with his excitement was contagious and Michael was reminded of their first date, the serene walk back to Gavin's apartment under the black sky.

 

He’s suddenly jerked to a halt when Gavin stops in front of the park’s entrance. It’s been locked up for the night, a thick chain keeping the gate closed and preventing anyone from entering. The Brit’s smile has turned into a pout and he’s glaring at the entrance like it’ll open if he squints hard enough.

 

"Aw, Gavvy, I'm sorry." Michael says, kissing the scruff on Gavin's cheek and running his thumb over his knuckles sympathetically, though Gavin is still staring at the gates intensely, like he’s expecting them to swing open.

 

“Gavin, come on, you’re gonna freeze to death out here, babe.” He murmurs, gently tugging on his hand to try and pull him out of his daze, but he doesn't budge, still fixated on the gate. His eyebrows furrow when Gavin drops his hand and walks over to the chainlink fence, grabbing shaking in as if he’s testing his strength.

 

“How much trouble do you think we’d get in if we hopped the fence?” The Brit turns to look at him, fingers still gripping the metal mesh as he smiles cheekily, almost looking innocent the way his green eyes looked as though they were twinkling. He would have been convincing if he hadn’t just suggested they break the law.

 

There’s a beat of silence, one where Gavin’s smile only widens and Michael's shocked expression morphs into an extremely serious one. "Are you fucking serious?"

 

Gavin only grins wider.

 

Rubbing his temples, Michael makes a sound somewhere between a groan and a grumble, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to understand his husband's reasoning. "Gavin, there's no fucking way you're gonna get over this shitty fence without getting caught by a cop."

 

The Brit only scoffs and rolls his eyes, squeezing his shoe into one of the diamond shaped holes and lifting himself up to prove his weight will hold. Michael kind of wishes the fence would fall over or at least be a little rickety and bend, but it holds Gavin’s weight. Michael watches as he climbs higher, getting his feet into the wire foothold until he reaches the top, swinging his leg over the side before hazardously jumping down, landing on the other side. He almost falls, but somehow manages to stay upright and Michael finds himself face to face with Gavin, the thin barrier between them as the Brit smirks victoriously from his side of the fence.

 

After a quick stare down, Michael growls and begrudgingly starts to climb, ignoring the squeal Gavin makes at his triumph. “Shut up, dipshit, I’m coming in to get your ass out of here.” But either way, the Brit’s smile doesn't falter, only spreading wider when Michael lands beside him on the lush grass.

 

For the first time since arriving at the park, Michael notices just how quiet and beautiful everything looks covered in shadows. The trees almost looked magical, the way moonlight streamed through the leaves and branches, leaving strange patterns on the grey walkways and wooden benches. Everything is strangely silent, so different from the usual bustle of dog walkers and parents. Everything is still and tranquility is something he’s never quiet experienced.

 

But of course, he doesn't say that or point out just how alluring everything is. “If we get murdered by a serial killer, i’m gonna kill you.”

 

Gavin only chuckles and grabs his hand and the reaction is immediate, a warm fuzzy heat spreading from Gavin’s hand to his and despite the cold, Micahel feels hot under his touch.

 

He leads them to the playground, making a beeline for the swing set and Michael rolls his eyes because of course Gavin would choose the thing he could fall off of the fastest. Gavin lets go of his hand so he squeeze into one of the plastic seat, wiggling around until he’s settled before looking at him expectantly, the look in his eyes pleading and hopeful.

 

“You do realize how stupid this is, right?” Michael asks as he pulls back on the metal links, moving the Brit back as far as he can. Gavin only answers with a kiss to his cheek and a quick, “I love you,” but it’s still enough to make him flush pink, mumbling something along the same lines before he pushes Gavin forward.

 

Giggling like a child, Gavin kicks out his feet with the swings momentum, sending him higher and higher until Michael doesn't need to push him anymore and steps away, content just watching his dopey lover act like a child. No matter how many times Gavin tries to convince him to play with him, he politely declines with a wave of his hand and a smile.

 

It probably hasn’t even been five minutes when they hear a gruff voice bark, “Hey!” and a flashlight is shined at them, barely able to see the police officer’s shiny badge in the dim light and Micahel curses under his breath.

 

Gavin squawks and launches himself from his perch and then they’re running, a pissed cop on their ass and shouting threats while Gavin laughs and Michael yells at him, shouting,“I fucking told you so!” on repeat like a mantra, but Michael knew exactly what he signed up for the moment he slipped the gold band onto Gavin’s finger and he wouldn't change this for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have much to say, so I'll just see you guys tomorrow!


	29. Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29, Doing Something Sweet!
> 
> Gavin tries to show Michael just how much he really cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm pretty proud of this one, I think it's one of my favorites.

"Gavin, where the hell are we going?" Michael asked for what was probably the fifth time, but Gavin only shushed him, much to the man's irritation and his own amusement. 

 

They'd probably been driving for about thirty minutes or so, but Gavin's fingers were still thrumming at the steering wheel, needing some way to expel his nervous energy. He hadn't given Michael any explication when he pushed him into the car and whenever he tried to ask what they were doing, Gavin had either told him it was a surprise or shushed him, neither of which seemed to soothe his irritation.

 

Gavin sees their destination up ahead and audibly gasps, but he chooses to ignore Michael's questioning gaze as he turns into the small lot, squealing to himself as he puts the car in park. His puzzled husband only raises his eyebrows expectantly, probably waiting for an explication he's not going to get quite yet. 

 

"Alright, Michael wait here and close your eyes, I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise." 

 

Michael looks ready to argue, his eyebrows furrowed and the corner of his lips turning down as he opens his mouth to speak, but Gavin stops him before he even starts, leaning across the gap to gently lap out at his lower lip with his tongue. The simple action is enough to leave Michael stunned and Gavin smirks at the slight achievement. He playfully pulls the brunette's beanie over his eyes, rendering him blind and pecking his cheek before clamoring out of the car.

 

“No more than five minutes, I promise, love!” He shouts over his shoulder, quickly opening the trunk and pulling out the largest item, struggling with it, but managing to stand before it falls. 

 

“You know, Gavin, one of these days, that trick’s not gonna work,” Michael grumbles in reply as he sinks down into the passenger seat, eyes still covered by his tight knit hat. 

 

It takes Gavin about three trips to get everything out of the car and set up, fretting over every little thing twenty times over before he’s satisfied and returns to get the most important piece of his plan; Michael. 

 

The redhead is still sitting patiently in the worn car seat when he gets back and Gavin admits he’s just a tad impressed he lasted so long. As he approaches, the parking lot’s gravel floor crunches underneath his feet and alerts Michael to his presence, his head whipping towards the sound the way a dog’s would upon sensing someone’s presence. 

 

“Do I finally get to find out why we’re in the middle of God knows where?” He still sounds annoyed, but the curiosity in his voice is impossible to hide, the way he seems to perk up, just a little. 

 

Chuckling, the Brit nods before he remembers Michael can’t see it. Being a gentleman, he opens the door, taking his husband’s hand and helping him out, making sure he doesn't trip as he hops down. “Yep, you still gotta wear the blindfold for a little while longer, though.” 

 

He only huffs in acknowledgement and Gavin tightens the grip on the picnic basket in his right hand before leading them both forward, acting as Michael’s guide for the time being. 

 

The walk is short and soon, Gavin is signaling for them to stop, gently squeezing the man’s hand. Biting his lip, Gavin gives the setup one last onceover, swallowing nervously as he turns himself back to face Michael. 

 

“You can take of your blindfold, now.”

 

Michael pulls his hat back into its intended position, taking a moment to adjust it until he notices the scene laid out before him and gasps, warm almond eyes widening. 

 

Above them, the sky is filled with billions of stars, tiny suns and galaxies millions of miles away from them, each one fighting for their attention, a breathtaking light show over their heads. A large kiddy pool full of pillows is sat in the middle of what seems to be a soccer field, four lanterns positioned around it. He turns to Gavin with an awed expression, radiating something that’s a mixture of surprise, wonder, and overwhelming affection as a huge grin spreads across his face. Gavin kicks at a lump of weeds shyly, swinging the basket in his hand like a coy schoolgirl. 

 

“I know you said you didn't mind the mess I made out of the kitchen on your birthday last week, but I wanted to make up for it, along with getting chased by a cop the other day at two in the morning,” He takes a deep breath before he continues, forcing his eyes to meet Michael's, almost clamming up when he sees the intense fondness on the man’s face. “You put up with all nimrod ideas and you don’t get blow up when they go wrong and you never turn them down no matter how stupid they are so I just.. wanted to say thank you for being so amazing. 

 

Michael’s smile is so wide, it almost looks painful and a second later he’s enveloped in a tight hug, surrounded by warmth and love and Gavin wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing his face into Michael's neck. He takes care to make sure the heavy wooden case doesn't hit the brunette too hard, but it doesn't seem he minds in the slightest. Michael whispers in his ear, so quietly he almost misses it, but it’s bashful and giddy, the way someone would ask their high school crush out on a date. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

And with those two simple words, Gavin knows everything was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more day, oh dear...


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30, Doing Something Hot!
> 
> Their honeymoon couldn't have come faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing anything smutty, so please, bear with me.

Michael couldn't really explain how they'd gotten into this situation, but then again, he didn't really want to either.

 

On his knees in front of Gavin, his eager hands fumbling with the jeans' zipper, Michael licks his lips and growls before giving the metal jab a sharp jerk. It gives and a second later he's yanking the skintight fabric down the Brit's long legs, impatiently eyeing the obvious bulge as Gavin kicks the dark material off his ankles. 

 

As soon as the offensive garment is shucked into the corner, Michael plants his hands on Gavin's shaking hips and presses him back against the wall, grinning up at his shaken husband. It’s been too long since they’ve actually had time to do anything remotely sexual, with all the wedding planning and the stupid tropical storm that canceled the flight for their honeymoon. All the quick handjobs behind closed doors didn’t count, not really. They didn’t have the same intimacy as the light touches and breathy moan. Oh no, he meant the slow teasing, the torturous wait and anticipation for release. 

 

So sew him if he was a bit reluctant to wait any longer.

 

Michael puts all his concentration into making Gavin feel good, mouthing at his cock through thin black cotton briefs and reveling in the way Gavin shudders and gasps. He moans, letting the vibrations travel from his lips to the Brit’s clothed erection, pulling back to leave a trail of kisses all along the shaft and sucking at the head messily, loving the way Gavin groans brokenly above him.

 

Long, nimble fingers thread through his messy hair, blunt nails dragging across his scalp and that’s all the convincing he needs to pull the article away entirely. 

 

Gavin’s prick springs out and on any other day, Michael would be ashamed of the way his mouth waters at the sight, but with these circumstances, he could give less of a fuck. The tip is leaking, peeking out from it’s protective foreskin and already throbbing from what little attention it’s received. He traces a pulsing vein with the tip of his finger, watching, expression entranced as a bead of precum rolls down the flushed skin. 

 

Without a second thought, Michael laps up the salty drop, savoring the taste and he realizes just how much he missed this, the musky scent and the erotic sensation he gets from pleasuring Gavin like this, knowing he has the ability to make his breath hitch and knees weak. That he alone can turn Gavin to putty under his actions.

 

With that in mind, Michael doesn't hesitate to suck the head into his mouth, tonguing at the slit and watching through his eyelashes as Gavin’s eyes screw shut and his breath becomes labored, smirking and taking more of the shaft into his mouth. He shifts on his knees and uses a hand to pump at the base of Gavin’s prick, enjoying the weight on his tongue after going so long without it.

Letting the tip go with a pop, Michael gently pulls back the foreskin, enjoying the way it shines, coated in his saliva. He takes a brief second to glance up at Gavin, grinning at the flustered, impatient way he seems to be holding himself back, as if he’s trying not to fuck his throat raw. With a chuckle, Michael goes down on him, willing himself to relax as the girth stretches him wider and he groans around it, eyes fluttering shut as he swallows and Gavin stutters above him. 

 

Starting at a slow pace, the brunette bobs his head and listens intently to how the Brit above him reacts and with every moan and gasp, he speeds up, sucking harder and humming, letting rapid quivers send Gavin into a panic, grip tightening on his curls and pulling needily as if his life depended on it.

 

A few minutes later, the Brit’s thighs are clenching and racked with tremors, deep groans and tiny whines. The cock in his mouth continues to throb, precum leaking profusely and with a moan, Michael pulls off, paying special attention to the head and sucking heavily, twisting his wrist with each tug and rubbing at his own clothed erection with his other hand. Gavin’s head bangs the wall behind him as he releases, gritting his teeth against the intense pleasure. He swallows quickly, gulping as each rope hit his tongue and at the same time, he’s coming in his own pants, trembling and trying his best not to gasp and risk spilling any.

 

When they’re both spent, they help each other strip, tired, but content. They fall onto the bed, swaddling themselves up in the sheets and cuddling up together. In a few seconds, Gavin is out like a light, snoring softly behind him, but Michael is smiling brightly despite feeling so fatigued. The ache in his jaw is a welcoming sensation, one he’ll be proud to feel tomorrow. Waking up next to Gavin is something he’ll look forward to for the rest of his life and he can’t wait to overcome any challenge thrown their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, the challenge is completed. Now to get some fucking rest. I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing this and in the future, I hope you guys will look at some of my fics, if you're interested.


End file.
